Recovered
by stmd-artichoke
Summary: Glinda receives a clue as to the whereabouts of the Grimmerie more than a year after it had been stolen from her. When she tries to recover the stolen article, she gets the surprise of her life. Pairing Gelphie. Post Musical. M Rated, but not graphic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Standard Wicked Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters.

**Standard Gelphie Disclaimer:** This story depicts love between two women, though it is not graphic. If that offends you, then it's best if you move on to something else, and I am truly sad for you.

**Standard SPOILER Disclaimer:** This story takes place after the musical ends. There are some flashback points and references to the play that give away some of the plot. If you haven't seen the play, but intend to do so, you may not want to read this story.

The integrity of the characters is basically intact, but I have decided to take some 'artistic' liberties to help move the story along. Sorry! I hope you can handle it anyway. 

**Recovered**

Elphaba sat mesmerized by the crackling fire in the pit outside of their safe house as the brisk night air began to stir. A brief shudder escaped her as she pulled her black sweater a little more tightly around herself. Although she still preferred dark attire, she had basically traded in her dresses for more utilitarian wardrobe. Dresses weren't suitable for the kind of work she and Fiyero had undertaken as animal activists and revolutionaries since her staged melting at Kiamo Ko. Although Elphaba and Fiyero founded and lead the resistance, neither could take credit for any of their actions or victories. No one could know they were still alive. And in the six years since the demise of the 'Wicked Witch of the West', victories had been many. Instead there was Iriiq and Solis. Front men put in place to claim responsibility and keep the pressure on the eminent rulers of all the lands. Of all the lands of Oz, Gillikin was the only one to fully recognize all animal rights.

Oz was still being presided over by the Tin Man and Lion, and heavily influenced by Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, who was now a member of Gillikin's high society. Fiyero had excused himself from the responsibilities appointed to him by the Wizard before he left Oz for good. It was too risky. If he slipped and let anyone suspect that he was more than just the Scarecrow, it could be devastating for both he and Elphaba. Besides, Elphaba had his heart back then. In a way she still did, but his role changed from lover to protector over four years ago.

"Do you want me to gather some more firewood for you?" Fiyero asked. He still stayed a safe distance from the fire as he didn't want any stray embers to find their way towards him.

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm fine. I just felt a slight chill, that's all."

Elphaba had loved him. He knew that. There was nothing dishonest about their relationship. He also knew that her heart truly belonged to someone else. Even if she couldn't be with her heart's desire, the love was still there and always would be. Fiyero still loved Elphaba though that love had changed when their relationship headed in a different direction. He admired her strength, stubbornness, intensity, intelligence, and honesty. It was that honesty that he admired the most. How difficult it must have been for her to admit to him that she loved Glinda. Although it was difficult to digest at the time, he was grateful that she had been so honest and forthright with him. It would allow them to remain the staunch friends that they were without resentment and bitterness. Of course, it took some time for him to come to terms with Elphaba's revelation, but when he finally wrapped his mind around the facts, he was able to embrace his new role in Elphaba's life. A role he cherished and undertook with all his heart.

Elphaba had outgrown the need for Fiyero's affections. Something she was never afforded with her own family. She had accepted them freely in the beginning. He had shown her that she too deserved to be loved. The only other person who'd shown her any sort of love or attention besides Fiyero was Glinda. Glinda was the first, and it was Glinda who had really stolen her heart.

Back at Shiz, they were decidedly adversarial at first. Glinda's obsession with her own popularity grated on Elphaba's nerves. Eventually, Elphaba was able to determine that underneath all the posturing and pomposity, Glinda was just as insecure as she was. It was that insecurity that drove her need to have her popularity validated over and over again. Insecurity was something Elphaba could relate to, although her method of dealing with it was a bit more esoteric.

The first time Elphaba could remember having any feelings for Glinda was that night at the OzDust. When Glinda had saved her from embarrassing herself by dancing with her, Elphaba new she felt something. She just couldn't quite place it. At the time, she thought it might have just been extreme gratitude. At least that's how she explained the fire in her belly while dancing with her little blonde roommate. Later, when Glinda tried giving her a makeover Elphaba felt unprepared for the explosion of emotions that hit her full force once she heard Glinda tell her she was beautiful. She didn't know quite how to handle what she was feeling. Afraid that Glinda would see right through her, she excused herself from the room, acting with disinterest towards the whole affair.

As the fire crackled and danced in front of Elphaba's eyes, her mind started to wander. It was six years ago on a night like this. She had said her final goodbyes to Glinda, knowing that Fiyero was on his way to 'rescue' that Dorothy girl with the Tin Man and Lion. They needed to proceed with the deception that was about to take place. She hated using Dorothy as a dupe, but it was for everyone's own good.

Glinda arrived unexpectedly to ask her to free Dorothy. She wished that Glinda hadn't shown up at all. Leaving her for good was already difficult, but now, it was almost impossible. Just seeing Glinda standing there, in front of her, made her want to abandon Fiyero's plan. But she couldn't. It wasn't just her life at stake. It was Fiyero's too. At least she was able to tell Glinda how important she was to her one last time. Somehow, the goodbye still seemed incomplete. She told Glinda how important she was, but not that she loved her. That she was in love with her. At that point, it wouldn't have been fair to Glinda. Now the conversation would never occur. Elphaba was left to wonder what might have been if she had allowed herself the courage to tell Glinda how she felt.

Elphaba looked away from the fire and turned her attentions upwards towards the full moon.

"What's on your mind?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba thought for a moment. "I wonder if she's looking at the moon tonight. I wonder if she's looking at it right now. She always loved the moonlight." Elphaba said with a smile.

"Elphaba," Fiyero said with mild concern. "It's been six years. You can't keep torturing yourself like this. It's not good for you."

"I know. I thought that the memories and feelings would have faded by now, but they're as strong as they ever were." Elphaba replied.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I know I ask you this every time, but I'm hoping that someday you'll actually let me do something."

"I'm sorry." Was all Elphaba could manage. She looked down at the ground and retreated inside herself.

Fiyero hurt for Elphaba. He wished to Oz that he could bring Glinda to her. It would be just what his green friend needed. He knew that was impossible. It's not that they didn't trust Glinda to keep their secret, they just couldn't take a chance on putting themselves or Glinda in any danger should there be an accidental slip up.

Elphaba turned her attention to the moon again. Fiyero remained silent, knowing Elphaba's predilection for internalizing her thoughts and feelings at times like this.

Elphaba's thoughts remained simple and focused. They remaind on Glinda. '_I wonder what she's doing now. I hope she's happy.'_

_

* * *

_  
Glinda sat on her terrace admiring the brightness and brilliance of the moonlight above. She wished that Elphaba could see this. The moon was spectacular. There were nights at Shiz when she and Elphaba would leave their dorm and go for some moonlight walks. She had always loved the full moon. Sharing it with Elphaba had made it even more special.

'_Elphie, I miss you so much.' _Glinda thought. Tears started welling up in her eyes. _'I wish there was something I could have done to save you. I wish I'd known. You were telling me goodbye that night, but I still didn't know. I just didn't know.'_

Glinda breathed a heavy sigh and blinked her eyes clear of the tears. So much had happened to her since Elphaba's death. She helped lobby the politicians of Gillikin for Animal rights at every possible chance. This was done to honor the woman she'd loved. The woman she still loved, Oz help her. By that same token, as a member of the Gillikin Bourgeoisie she also tried to lobby her own territory for the same rights. That task proved more daunting. She had been married and divorced, and last year had been involved in a scandal involving the theft of the Grimmerie, which had still not been recovered.

There were no suspects in the theft, and that one single act left her heart feeling heavy and broken. She felt as if she'd let Elphaba down. That book was entrusted to her, and she'd allowed it to be stolen. Glinda vowed to bring it back safely if it was the last thing she ever did. She owed that much to her Elphie.

"Oh Elphie" Glinda said to herself.

She let her mind wander back to her days at Shiz. She couldn't believe how harsh she'd been to Elphaba initially. It wasn't until Morrible had brought her that wand, compliments of the green girl, that she truly saw the real Elphaba, and the real Glinda at the same time. To her horror, Elphaba had appeared at the OzDust wearing the hat she'd given her. It was meant to be a cruel joke. Obviously, Elphaba hadn't taken it that way. Glinda felt so bad putting Elphaba in that position that she made her way out to her on the dance floor and asked if she could cut in and dance with her. At some point, when she and Elphaba were dancing in synchronicity, something changed within her. She was looking at Elphaba differently now. There was something fascinating about that green girl. She wasn't freakish. She was beautiful. Unpolished, but beautiful. Glinda's epiphany in thought and emotion both thrilled her and scared her at the same time. But it was the excuse of a makeover that Glinda thought was just brilliant of herself.

Glinda smiled at the memory.

She had approached Elphaba with the idea of a makeover. It was really just a clever excuse to touch the green girl. Her arms, her face, her beautiful raven hair. Glinda just had to feel the green girl next to her. She needed to touch her skin and see what it felt like. To her surprise, Elphaba's skin was astonishingly smooth and soft. A couple of times she was able to wrap her arms around Elphaba and hug her briefly. It felt so natural, so comfortable, but all too fleeting. She couldn't allow herself to linger too long. When she'd finished the makeover, the results surprised even her. She was amazed at how beautiful Elphaba was. In a stunned tone, she'd told her how beautiful she looked. Elphaba's reaction had thrilled her at first, but her sudden mood change and departure left Glinda a little hurt. Until she decided that Elphaba was really just a pleased as she was with the results. She just wasn't used to showing how she felt. That realization made Glinda giddy and happy. It was that single moment that Glinda could pinpoint as the first time she truly realized that there was something more than just friendship between her and Elphaba. She could feel it in the depths of her soul. Unfortunately, she could never act on those feelings. That just wouldn't do. Instead, she would retreat into Fiyero's arms. The popular, good looking boy whose image fit with hers perfectly.

Glinda's smile faded as she thought about lost chances with Elphie. Fiyero was never an adequate substitution. She had tried and tried to make it work with him, basically imposing herself upon him. He was more of an egotistical choice than anything. Glinda was so self-absorbed when she was younger. Even when their engagement had been announced, it was obvious that things weren't as thrilling as she had hoped. However, there was such a fuss being made about her. That was the important thing. After all, the show must go on.

It hurt so much when he'd left her, and for good measure he'd also taken her Elphie away. She'd felt betrayed, and in turn she betrayed Elphaba. That memory hurt as well.

Glinda had often wondered if her betrayal had caused Elphaba to spiral out of control. She could have just given her Nessa's shoes. Instead, she used her magic to keep the shoes from Elphaba, knowing it would hurt her. She wanted Elphaba to hurt as much as she did. She regretted those actions immensely. If she had just let her have those shoes, she might even be alive today. It was Elphie's regression as much as Morrible's lies that caused the witch hunter hysteria.

Tears threatened to escape Glinda's eyes again.

"Oh Elphie. If I could do it all over again, I would do things so differently this time" Glinda said out loud.

Glinda thought about this as she continued to gaze at the moon. _'I would do things so differently. I would tell you that I love you. You wouldn't need Fiyero because you'd have me to shower you with enough love and affection to fill ten lifetimes.'_

"After all this time, I still love you so much. I still miss you just as much."

Glinda sighed and looked to the ground. "I wish you were here."

"Did you say something?" called a voice from inside the foyer. Glinda's reverie was instantly broken.

"Tanon, is that you?" Glinda called back.

"Who're you talking to?" Tanon asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking out loud. Not to worry." Glinda replied.

"Miss Glinda, you should come inside. It looks like the weather is going to turn."

Just as Glinda was about to reply, a loud crack and flash broke the silence of the night. Glinda turned in the direction of the flash in time to see what looked like a distant thunderstorm. But not just any thunderstorm. The swirling clouds accompanied by a greenish, purple hue hovered ominously in the distance. Tanon hurriedly joined Glinda on the terrace.

"Did you see that?" Glinda asked, still staring off to the storm on the horizon.

Tanon just nodded in response.

"Is that what I think it is?" Glinda asked, her heartbeat starting to pick up in pace.

Tanon just stared off in the distance. Glinda looked over at him. Seeing his stunned expression, Glinda had made her decision.

"I need two scouts to tell me exactly where that storm is centered. I want this done immediately. I need to know who I'm dealing with. Get me a carriage, but do so discreetly. I don't want anyone to know where I'm going, or even that I've gone." She ordered.

"Can't you just bubble over there?" Tanon asked without thinking.

"I can't risk whoever it is knowing that I'm near. That's why we have to be discreet. Oh and Tanon, please take care of things for me once I'm gone."

Tanon nodded, and moved swiftly from the terrace.

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero both jumped up from their sitting positions when they heard and saw the first crack of lightning. The greenish purple hue was unmistakable. 

"I'll get the men right on it." Fiyero said. "We'll know whom we're dealing with by morning."

Elphaba slowly stepped in the direction of the distant storm as Fiyero left the fire pit and headed towards the safe house. She had heard about the theft of the Grimmerie. A year without any clue to its whereabouts had discouraged her from any hopes that it might be recovered. All that changed in a flash. She had conjured up spells with the book before, and knew the unmistakable mark of the green and purple aura it produced when spells of this magnitude where attempted. Being a book of the other world meant that extra care needed to be taken when dealing with it. Its powers were great and terrible. It had the power to heal and destroy. If it could be mastered by the wrong people, all of Oz would be at risk.

Because of these telltale signs, she had to abandon using the magic herself, except for some small, benign spells. Otherwise, she would give herself away in an instant. Now she and Fiyero had their most important task at hand. Recover the Grimmerie. The question was, who has it, and why was it stolen?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Glinda could hardly sleep with all the excitement from the previous night. After more than a year, she finally felt that recovering the Grimmerie was possible again. She was glad to see the morning approach. People were already talking about the storm and the strange hues that emanated from the horizon. The theft of the Grimmerie was no secret, but Glinda didn't want any speculation that she would be leaving to investigate, and, Oz willing, retrieve the coveted book. She didn't like the course of action she'd chosen to take to deal with the tensions amongst the people, but she found that, in this instance, it was vitally necessary. Glinda had Tanon start a campaign of misinformation, Morrible style, to calm the people of Oz's Northern State and get their minds elsewhere. They wouldn't exactly lie. They would just omit a few facts and calm everyone's nerves.

Glinda was waiting inside her home when she heard a knock on the door. A messenger delivered an urgent note to her from one of Tanon's trusted men. She took the note from the messenger and hastened into her living room to read the information it contained. As she read the note, she felt her legs go weak. _'It can't be. Just can't be.' _she thought to herself as she lowered herself down onto the nearest armchair. The name of the man possessing the Grimmerie was unexpected and unwelcome.

Tanon returned from 'explaining' the strange weather to the populace. He could see the distress in Glinda's face, and it worried him.

"Miss Glinda?"

Glinda looked up at Tanon. "It's Baraq. He has the Grimmerie at his castle."

Tanon didn't like this news at all. "I should go with you. You should take a few men with you."

"NO! I have to do this alone. Otherwise, he'll know I'm coming. My only chance is the element of surprise."

"Miss Glinda, after what he did to you…"

Glinda immediately held up her hand, indicating to Tanon that he wasn't to go any further on the subject.

"He has to know he's caused an uproar. He'll be expecting you." Tanon retorted.

"That's why you need to keep up this campaign of misinformation. I want him to believe that we're none the wiser. That we believe the whole affair to be an anomaly that should be ignored." Glinda replied. "I'm counting on you Tanon."

"I don't like this. I don't think it's wise." Tanon countered.

"I know. But this truly is the only way." Glinda said. Her eyes mirrored both the fear she was feeling inside and the resolve of her convictions.

Tanon relented. "Very well Miss Glinda. I'll get your carriage ready."

Tanon left reluctantly, and Glinda was left to her own thoughts. She was scared. Her past dealings with Baraq were more than unpleasant memories, and she didn't relish the idea of going up against him again. Baraq had always pined for Glinda. When she rebuffed him, he tried to force himself upon her against her will. She was saved by Chuffrey, and eventually married him out of gratitude, not love. Baraq had sworn revenge, but that was years ago, and Glinda hadn't heard from him until now. None of that mattered anymore. She needed to do this, for her Elphie.

"Elphie, I promise you. I won't let you down this time." Glinda said to herself.

She went to a locked closet just off the foyer, unlocked and opened the door, then carefully extracted her most prized possession. Elphaba's broom! Glinda had confiscated it from the Wizard before he left Oz. She'd kept it, and every once in a while, when she needed to feel close to Elphaba, she would take it out of the closet and keep it with her.

She slowly traced her hand over the broom handle, closing her eyes and remembering the day Elphaba had conjured it up. This memory produced more conflicting emotions from Glinda. Seeing what Elphaba was capable of was amazing. Absolutely amazing. However, when Elphaba had asked her to go with her, she didn't go. Another moment, another regret. Elphaba had told her that together, their powers were unlimited. Glinda agreed. If they worked in tandem, there was nothing they couldn't do. Together! If she could turn back time she would go with Elphaba willingly and eagerly. She wanted to go back then, but the Wizard had just made overtures indicating that there were so many opportunities available to her. It was everything she'd ever wanted. At least it was everything she'd ever thought she wanted. She didn't want to give any of it up, and quite frankly, she was just too scared to leave. She cursed her vanity and lack of courage now.

Glinda held the broom up to her cheek and hugged it, closing her eyes to feel Elphaba's presence once again. After a few moments of allowing herself to indulge in the feeling, she reluctantly put it back, then closed and locked the door. Glinda leaned against the closet door for a brief moment before gathering her resolve and making her way out of the house, towards her carriage. She would be at Baraq's castle by nightfall if she hurried.

* * *

Fiyero received the news he'd been waiting for and hurried back to the safe house to tell Elphaba what he'd learned. He knocked briskly on her bedroom door. "Elphaba, open up." 

Elphaba rushed to open the door and let Fiyero in. She'd been eagerly awaiting news of the Grimmerie's location and possessor.

"Well, what have you found out?" She asked.

"The Grimmerie is at a castle not far from here. The owner is a man named Baraq."

"Baraq!" Elphaba tried recalling where she'd heard that name before. Suddenly, the realization dawned on her. "Oh Fiyero. Is this the same Baraq that went on that Animal mutilation spree a few years ago?"

"One in the same." Fiyero sneered. Unbelievably, the spree had made Baraq a hero amongst some small factions in Oz. Fiyero couldn't believe the intolerance and ignorance of some people.

Elphaba ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Fiyero, if he's starting to master the Grimmerie, can you imagine the damage he can do? This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

Fiyero didn't disagree.

"Where do you think he's keeping it?" She asked.

"In plain sight would be my guess."

"You mean the library?"

"Well, we don't know for sure. It's a guess, but it's a start. There are guards outside the library door. Why would you need guards outside of a library unless it contained some valuable contents?"

Elphaba nodded in agreement.

"Well take ten men with us and search the library tonight. The Animals will cause a distraction to draw out the guards. We won't have much time, but we should be able to cover a lot of ground with the extra men."

"It sounds good. When do we leave?"

"After dusk. We need to wear our hooded cloaks just to be sure no one recognizes us if we're seen."

Elphaba nodded. "I'll see you at dusk then." She hugged Fiyero briskly. In the next moment he was off to make his own preparations.

Elphaba wondered how they would be able to get the Grimmerie back to Glinda once it was recovered. If it was recovered. They would have to send Iriiq or Solis to present it to her. Either man was quite capable and trustworthy. _'That's it then_.' Elphaba thought. She wanted so badly to be able to take the book to Glinda herself, but that was impossible. She would just have to settle for knowing that the Grimmerie would once again be in Glinda's hands and take solace in that fact. It was a small connection to Glinda, but a connection nonetheless. In the meantime, she would try to rest and wait for Fiyero and the dusk.

* * *

As dusk settled in, Elphaba, Fiyero, Iriiq and Solis prepared to leave for Baraq's castle. Horses were the chosen mode of transportation. 

"Fiyero, the Animals are positioned at the castle and waiting for our signal" Iriiq said.

"Perfect." Fiyero replied. "Solis, are the other men ready?"

"They're waiting for us outside the village tavern" Solis responded.

"Let's go then!" Fiyero ordered.

All mounted their horses and headed towards the village tavern, and subsequently the castle.

As the group arrived at the castle, they carefully and quietly tied the horses to a grouping of trees which provided perfect cover. Elphaba had been riding with her hood secured on her head since they left the safe house. She was used to traveling this way. Her green skin made her too conspicuous to ride openly and freely. Fiyero was in much the same predicament. There weren't too many scarecrows riding on horseback these days.

The group made their way out of the woods and up an unguarded, grassy slope. They managed to make it safely to the castle wall and slowly edged their way around the perimeter. The castle had been built straddling a small creek because that position put the castle on the highest ground which Baraq had determined was vital to the castle's defenses should they ever be attacked. The creek emanated from an underground spring on the north side of the castle. It cascaded down a limestone wall before settling into its terra firma, flowing quietly through the castle. Fiyero had received information that the castle contained metal grates, allowing the creek to flow freely from one end of the castle to the other without disturbing the castle's foundation. As an added bonus, there was also a barred, metal gate leading from the interior of the creek tunnel into the castle as the creek was used as the castle's main water source.

Solis was a skilled locksmith. He'd brought all the tools he needed with him to remove the grates and unlock the gates inside the tunnel. It took him less than 15 minutes to remove the first grate which, surprisingly, was unguarded. Elphaba figured that the castle had probably employed more guards at one point, but that it hadn't been attacked in years, if ever, and security had relaxed over time. She couldn't figure out why there wouldn't be any sentries posted, especially when such a prize lay within the castle walls. That thought unsettled her although she didn't exactly know why. In another several clock ticks, Solis had unlocked the gate leading into the castle. Fiyero removed a folded piece of paper from his shirt pocket. He unfolded it to reveal a crudely drawn map of the castle. Fiyero, Iriiq and Solis looked it over for a moment, trying to figure out their next move. As they did so, Elphaba kept turning her attention back to the creek tunnel entrance. She had a funny feeling inside, but it wasn't her sixth sense warning her of danger. She furrowed her brow trying to place the feeling in the pit of her stomach, eventually deciding that it was just nerves. Once Fiyero, Iriiq and Solis decided upon a path to the library, the group made their way through the open gate.

They slowly and cautiously made their way into the castle interior. Iriiq lead the way. He would scout the area, and when the coast was clear, he would motion the next man. Fiyero and Elphaba were last as they were the two most important assets to the resistance. Within moments, the group was gathered in a small, fenced courtyard across the concourse from the library door where two guards were stationed. Solis went to the edge of the castle wall and waved a white scarf in three swift motions. The Animal contingent below acknowledged the signal and began their phase of the operation.

BOOM! An explosion rocked the exterior of the castle. The two guards posted at the library door made puzzled looks towards one another. They were conflicted about leaving their post, but decided that the immediate threat was not at the library. They left in a hurry disappearing as they ran around the corner to the site of the explosion. The group could hear the commotion being raised as the Animals charged the castle. They didn't have much time. One by one, they entered the library. As each one entered, they motioned for the next after making sure the coast was clear, then closed the door behind them. The idea being that if a guard did appear, the library would appear undisturbed and the ones inside would have a chance to retreat while the one that was caught ran the guards in a different direction. The last of the men motioned for Fiyero, and then closed the library door behind him. Fiyero hurried across the concourse, looked in both directions, and then disappeared inside the library. After a brief moment, he motioned for Elphaba to follow him, and closed the door. Elphaba cautiously made her way across the concourse. She looked to her right, then her left where the guards had disappeared around the corner. She put one hand on the door handle, and pushed the door open with the other, all the while, looking in the direction the guards had fled. In a brief moment, she was inside, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Glinda knew all about Baraq's castle as he used to brag about it incessantly. She headed directly for the north face of the castle, and was surprised to find the grate had been removed. Not only had the grate been removed, but there were no sentinels to be seen. Sensing that this could be a trap, Glinda proceeded cautiously. Carefully, she made her way into the creek tunnel, and came across the open gate. Glinda was perplexed, but at the same time thankful that she didn't have to do the work herself. She wasn't sure that the tools she brought were even adequate. She placed her small package of tools out of the view of anyone who might decide to gather water from the creek. Cautiously, she made her way through the castle, on her way to the library! 

The explosion she heard frightened her. She didn't know what to make of it. Did Baraq know she was here? A brief moment of hesitation gave way to her need to finish what she'd started. Glinda took a deep breath and continued heading for the library. She was just around the corner from the library, not knowing if anyone would be guarding the entry. If anyone was there she wasn't sure how she would be able to sneak around them. Slowly, with her heart pounding, she peered around the corner to get a view of the library door. What she saw took her breath away.

A hooded figure, one hand on the door knob and one pushing on the door was facing away from her. Glinda could swear the between the gloved hand and the sleeve of the cloak, she caught a glimpse of a green wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

Glinda was stunned. She retreated back out of site, placing her back against the wall for support. _'It can't be! She's dead!' _Glinda thought frantically. _'Is it possible?' _Glinda had to think for a moment. _'No, it's not possible. I was there that night. She's gone………..but still.'_

Glinda thought she must be going crazy, but she had to find out. She slowly paced herself to the library door, and opened it with trepidation. The entry was dark, but there was a light cast at the end of the hallway. Glinda entered and quietly closed the door behind her, making her way towards the light. She peered around the corner apprehensively, and saw the cloaked figure once again, quickly pouring over book titles on the shelf in front of her. As Glinda silently made her way towards the cloaked figure, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The figure was so intent on their mission that they didn't notice her at all. She was within ten feet of the person in front of her when she saw it again. She was sure of it this time. It was a green wrist.

Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. She stopped breathing. Finally, swallowing so hard she thought she'd choke herself, she took one deep breath and uttered the name that had haunted her dreams for years.

"Elphie?" she managed weakly.

Elphaba stopped in her tracks. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Did she imagine it?

"Elphie, is that you?" Glinda said, stronger and more hopeful this time.

Elphaba felt her pulse quicken. There was no mistake. She slowly turned around towards the direction of the voice and saw the figure of a woman only ten paces away from her. She couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Glinda, more radiant and beautiful than ever. The woman that she'd dreamed about for the last six years was only steps away.

Glinda tried to look inside the hood of the cloaked figure, but a shadow played across the face, keeping it hidden from view. Still she knew. She took a couple of tentative steps forward.

Elphaba raised her hands to her head and removed her cloak.

Glinda, upon seeing Elphaba's face inhaled sharply. There she was, the woman she loved so fiercely, the woman she believed was dead, the woman she'd wished for more than anything else in life was standing directly in front of her. Tears began to form in Glinda's eyes. Her heart was pounding. Her breathing became shallow.

"ELPHIE!" she cried, and ran to Elphaba throwing her arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug that was so intense it threatened to crack a few ribs.

Elphaba hadn't even taken her hands off of her hood yet. Glinda ran to hug her and she was so stunned, she was momentarily motionless. Slowly, she brought her hands down and embraced Glinda. Silent tears ran freely from both women.

"Oh Elphie, I can't believe it. I can't believe it's you." Glinda cried.

"Glinda, I…." Elphaba began, but Glinda pushed back from the embrace and suddenly slapped the green woman across the face.

"How dare you! You let me go on thinking you were dead, and all this time you were alive?" Glinda shouted.

"Glinda please, I wanted to tell you."

"You wanted to tell me? Elphaba Thropp how could you? How could you do that to me?"

"Glinda…" Elphaba had no words for the moment. Her eyes were pained and she just shook her head.

Glinda raised her hand again, but Elphaba raised an eyebrow and pointed right at her, silently letting her know that she wasn't about to take another blow. Glinda lowered her hand. She was furious.

"I thought you were dead. They came after you. I heard you scream, saw your silhouette as you melted. All that was left was your hat. Elphie, I thought you were dead."

"I didn't mean to…."

"I DIED THAT DAY!" Glinda shouted. Then she broke down and started to sob.

The comment caught Elphaba off guard. They were best friends, but she had no idea that Glinda cared that much about her.

Elphaba gathered the sobbing woman in her arms and tried to comfort her.

"Shhhh! I'm sorry Glinda. I'm so sorry." Elphaba whispered to her.

Glinda tried to compose herself. She looked up at Elphaba's face and saw the concern. Suddenly, no matter how mad she was, her heart melted. Her Elphie was alive.

"Oh Elphie" Glinda cried.

"Glinda, I want to tell you everything, but I can't do it here" Elphaba said.

Just then Fiyero came around the corner. "Elphaba, we have to g……..go." Fiyero was stunned at the scene in front of him. Seeing Glinda was the last thing he'd expected.

"Glinda!" Fiyero said with surprise.

Glinda looked up at Fiyero, not recognizing the scarecrow as being the man she used to know.

"Glinda, this is Fiyero." Elphaba said.

"Fiyero!" Glinda said puzzled. She walked over to him, examining his new face and form. "Fiyero" she cried, once she recognized the man through his eyes. They hugged briefly before Glinda pushed back and raised her hand to Fiyero. But her attempt to greet him the same way she greeted Elphaba was circumvented when Elphaba intercepted her arm, grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the exit. Fiyero just stood there, stunned.

"Come on, we don't have time right now. We have to get out of here." Elphaba stated matter-of-factly.

Elphaba released Glinda's arm, and grabbed her hand to lead her out of the library. Fiyero and the other men followed. As they exited the concourse across from the library, they could hear the guards returning to their post. They had just managed to escape undetected.

As they exited the castle, they took the time to lock the gate and replace the grate. They would need to re-enter this way again, and they didn't want to draw attention to the fact that the castle had been breached by these means. Glinda had also retrieved her meager toolset which, in its lack of usability, produced a few chuckles from the group.

Safely in the woods, Elphaba reluctantly released Glinda's hand.

"Glinda, where are you staying?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly make those arrangements." Glinda replied sheepishly.

Elphaba looked puzzled. "You mean you thought you were going to saunter in here, get what you came for, which I'm assuming is the same thing we came for, and bubble your way back to Oz in one evening?"

"Uh, yeah! That was pretty much the plan."

Elphaba just smirked at Glinda and shook her head. "Come on, you can stay in my room tonight"

"Elphie," Glinda stopped. "I don't think it would be a good idea for me to stay in the same room with you and Fiyero."

"Fiyero?" Elphaba said quizzically. "Glinda, Fiyero and I don't share a room. He has his own."

"You mean, you two aren't together?"

"We haven't been for four years now. Come on, we have a lot to talk about once we get back. How did you get here? I'm assuming, or hoping that you didn't bubble your way here."

Glinda smiled. "No Miss Elphaba. I took a carriage. Drove it myself, thank you very much. It's hidden just over the next hill. I had to let the horse go though. I couldn't keep him tethered to the carriage when I had no plans to take it back to Oz."

Elphaba smiled. "Leave it there for now. You can ride on the back of my horse."

Glinda smiled broadly at the thought of riding with her Elphie. "Elphie, we do have to stop by the carriage. I left my wand in it."

Elphaba rolled her eyes then mounted the horse and held her arm out to Glinda who took it eagerly. Glinda mounted the horse behind Elphaba and wrapped her arms around the green woman's waist. Elphaba put her cloak on and took off back towards Glinda's carriage and then the safe house while the rest of the group followed.

Glinda was experiencing a flood of emotions as she rode behind Elphaba. She was amazed, delighted, confused and exhilarated. It was dizzying. As she let the feelings wash over her, she grabbed Elphaba even tighter around the waist and put her head on Elphie's shoulder.

Elphaba felt like she would explode. The woman she loved was riding with her. Arms around her and head on her shoulder. There were times during the ride back that she was so thrilled that she thought she might just jump out of her skin. Thankfully the cloak was thick, or her rapid heartbeat might just give her away.

They arrived at the safe house shortly after retrieving Glinda's wand. Elphaba dismounted, and then helped Glinda down. Fiyero offered to take the horses to the stable, and Elphaba gratefully accepted. Elphaba and Glinda's eyes locked for just a moment. Both still in disbelief at how the evening had transpired. Neither knowing exactly how they should feel or what they should say. Elphaba smiled and held her hand out to Glinda who smiled back and took the offering. The two walked, hand in hand, to Elphaba's room.

Once inside, as Elphaba took off her cloak, Glinda took a look around to see how her Elphie had been living. The room was cozy. There was a small entryway after the door. Immediately to the right after the entry was a queen-sized bed with green plush pillows, and a green satin comforter. Elphaba saw Glinda looking at her bedding.

"I like to blend in." she quipped.

Glinda giggled.

'_It's so good to hear that laugh again'_ Elphaba thought.

Glinda kept examining the room. On the side of the bed was a nightstand with an oil lamp that Elphaba had already lit. To the immediate left of the bed was a bureau. It was waist high with beautifully stained cherry wood. Across from the foot of the bed was a fireplace, which Elphaba was already attending to as well. There was a small writing desk in the corner to the right of the fireplace. To the right of the bed were sliding glass doors which lead to the patio. _'A nice touch' _Glinda thought as she look out to the patio and saw the double porch swing.

The bathroom was directly left of the fireplace.

"I don't suppose you have anything to wear. I have a night shirt you can use." Elphaba stated. She went to the bureau and pulled out an oversized, pink night shirt.

Glinda squealed with delight. "Elphie, I can't believe you own anything pink."

"Don't get too excited. It's the only article of clothing I do own that's pink. Besides, wasn't it you who said pink goes good with green?"

"I did, didn't I?" Glinda replied with a smile. "I'm so observant sometimes."

Elphaba smiled and rolled her eyes as Glinda headed towards to bathroom to change. Elphaba changed also. A pair of white cotton shorts and a tank top where the chosen bed wear. Glinda emerged from the bathroom with a puzzled expression.

"What!" Elphaba asked.

"You have a great garden tub in there" Glinda replied.

"Yeah?"

"It looks like it's being used. There are bath salts, oils and cleansers. How do you take a bath?"

"Glinda, I have no aversion to water. I didn't melt. The whole thing was staged."

"Staged?"

"Come on, sit down." Elphaba sat on the bed and Glinda took up the spot next to her.

"You see" Elphaba began "Fiyero's life was in danger. When he saved me from the Wizard's guards, I knew they would beat him to death unless he told them where to find me. I also knew that he would never give me up. So I used the Grimmerie and conjured a spell to protect him from any physical pain. The results aren't what I had intended, but it saved him nonetheless."

"Can't you change him back?"

"No. Once you cast a spell, it can't be reversed. Anyway, Fiyero learned of the witch hunters and the all out attempt to kill me. He formulated a plan based on everyone's fears and misconceptions. If they believed I melted, the witch hunt would be called off and we could go on helping the animals and changing things for the betterment of all Oz. We just couldn't let anyone know it was us."

"The animals that were being mutilated, they were saved by a group of activists. Was that you?"

"Among other things. Interestingly enough, our friend Baraq was responsible for their mutilations. So I have a bit of an agenda getting this book back from him."

"I understand having an agenda with that monster. I have one myself."

Elphaba shot a look at Glinda imploring her to go on.

"I'll tell you about it later, but please continue with your story."

Elphaba nodded and continued. "That night that you came to see me, the night I was 'melted'" Elphaba said using air quotes around the word melted, "Fiyero sent me the note that Chistery delivered letting me know that they were just outside the castle. I didn't have a lot of time, but I knew I wouldn't be seeing you again, so I wanted to tell you how important you were to me. I hid you to keep you away from the witch hunters. They would have wondered what you were doing there with me, and they might have hurt you as well. I couldn't take that chance. So Fiyero lead everyone exactly where he needed to. We did a bit of acting, and the end result was, I let that Dorothy girl throw a bucket of water on me at which point I pretended to melt. There was really a trap door directly beneath me. No one knew, and Fiyero eventually came back to let me know the coast was clear."

Elphaba could see tears forming in Glinda's eyes. "I wanted to tell you Glinda, but Fiyero felt that we had to let everyone think that we were dead. I agreed. We would be safer that way, and you would be safer that way. Needless to say, you showing up now has complicated matters a bit."

"Elphie, you should have trusted me. I would never have given you up."

"It wasn't an issue of trust. Please understand that. It would have been such a burden on you. That wouldn't have been fair to you. And if, Oz forbid, someone found out about us, then found out that you knew, your life would have been in danger. I wasn't willing to risk your life." Elphaba looked intently at Glinda. Her eyes were pleading for understanding.

Glinda cupped Elphaba's cheek with her hand a placed a polite kiss on the other cheek. "I understand Elphie. I'm not sure I wouldn't have done the exact same thing in your shoes."

Elphaba breathed a visible sigh of relief. She put her hand on the back of Glinda's and leaned into it, closing her eyes. As Glinda brought her hand down from Elphaba's cheek, she locked fingers with the green woman.

"Elphie, I'm just so glad that you're alive. You can't imagine how hard it's been for me thinking you were dead. Sometimes it was all I could do to make it through the day. I just kept thinking there was something I could have done or should have done differently. Something I could have done to save you." Glinda blinked and the tears that had been threatening to fall finally acquiesced.

Elphaba wiped Glinda's tears then pulled her into a soft hug. "I do know how hard it's been Glinda. I've felt the same way keeping the fact that I was alive from you. I wanted to see you so badly, but I couldn't. I thought about you all the time, but knowing I could never see you again was the hardest thing I've ever had to face."

Glinda lifted her head slowly from Elphaba's shoulder. Their eyes met for a moment once again. "Oh Elphie, I'm just happy to be here with you now."

"Me too" Elphaba replied. The two women shared their embrace in silence for a moment longer before Elphaba hesitantly released. "Come on, let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Elphaba doused the light from the oil lamp and the room was filled with the glow from the dying embers in the fireplace. She crawled into the bed next to Glinda and settled in. Glinda pulled herself next to Elphie, putting her arm around Elphaba's waist and nestling into the crook of her right arm before settling on her shoulder. This was heaven for her. She was almost afraid to go to sleep, fearing that this was all a dream. But she was here, sleeping next to her Elphie, the woman she loved with all her heart. And it was real.

Elphaba felt more content than she had in years. She put her free arm around the blonde woman before resting her cheek on Glinda's head. A smile played across Elphaba's face as she soaked in the fact that her Glinda was really right beside her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Within moments, both exhausted women fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Glinda" came the whisper. "Glinda, wake up."

Glinda slowly opened her eyes to find Elphaba leaning over her and staring at her intently. "Glinda, I can't sleep. There's something I need to tell you. It's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but haven't been able to until now."

Glinda's eyes widened with anticipation. Any lingering weariness washed away from her body as Elphaba spoke. She swallowed hard. "What is it Elphie? You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Glinda, I don't know how you're going to feel about this, but I just feel like I need to tell you." Elphaba looked away for a brief moment. Glinda sat up and put her hand softly on Elphaba's arm, encouraging her to continue.

"We've haven't seen each other in years, and over that time, I couldn't get you off of my mind." Elphaba resumed. " I don't want to take any chances that something will separate us again before I tell you how I feel." Elphaba, unable to directly meet Glinda's eyes just sighed. "I love you Glinda. I've loved you for a long time. I just couldn't say it until now. I've wasted so many opportunities to let you know before now. I thought my chance was gone forever. Now that you're here, I don't want that to happen again."

Elphaba sheepishly looked at Glinda, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh Elphie, I can't believe this. I love you too. More than you can even imagine." Glinda said excitedly as she flung her arms around Elphaba's neck wrapping her up in a fierce embrace.

They hugged briefly, then separated fixing their stare on one another. Elphaba smiled as she slowly leaned in to kiss Glinda on the lips. Glinda cupped Elphie's face as she accepted the gift Elphaba was about to deliver. The kiss was slow, soft and deep. It was everything Glinda thought it would be. Countless times she had pictured this moment, and it was finally here, just as she had imagined it. Elphaba slowly broke off the kiss and gathered Glinda into her arms. Glinda just closed her eyes, savoring the moment when suddenly, Elphaba began to laugh. The soft, feminine voice gave way to a deep, gruff, sinister laugh. In a panic, Glinda pushed Elphaba back, but it wasn't Elphaba. It was Baraq. His slick, black hair, thick eyebrows, charcoal eyes, pointed beard and moustache made him look demonic. He pinned Glinda down on the bed. "I told you I'd have my revenge" he said with a rough growl.

Glinda awoke with a start. She was sweating and breathing rapidly. _'It was just a dream. It was just a dream' _Glinda kept repeating to herself. She looked over to make sure Elphaba was still there, that she hadn't also been a dream. Elphaba was lying on her side with her back towards Glinda. It was a site that relieved and reassured her. She reached out with a shaky hand to touch Elphie's hair and make sure she was real. It was still dark inside the room, but sleep would be impossible now.

Glinda got out of bed slowly so as not to disturb Elphaba. She went to the sliding glass doors that lead to the patio, parted the curtains and saw the glow of the morning sun just beyond the hills in the horizon. As she looked back at Elphaba, a thought occurred to her. She smiled and quietly made her way out of the Elphaba's room and down the hallway. She passed several closed doors that she assumed were occupied by other members of Elphaba's a Fiyero's group. After a little exploration, Glinda found the kitchen. She rummaged through some cabinets before she found her prize, an airtight container of Gillikin Coffee. She made an entire pot, filling two cups and putting the rest in a thermal carafe to keep it from getting bitter. She was sure that one of the others would appreciate it when they woke up.

Some cream and sugar went into both cups. Glinda knew how Elphie liked her coffee because they both took theirs the same way. She turned off the warmer, washed out the pot and replaced it before heading back to Elphie's room. Quietly slipping back into the room, she placed the two cups on coasters atop the bureau. Elphie was sleeping in the same position as when she left. Glinda quietly sat on the bed next to Elphaba. She slowly stroked Elphaba's hair behind her ear. "Elphie" she whispered quietly. "Elphie, wake up."

Elphaba slowly began to stir, rolling onto her back. She opened her eyes and saw Glinda sitting above her which brought on a smile. "Hey you" came the sleepy voice. "Is everything ok? What's going on?" She let her arm fall across Glinda's lap.

Glinda started to massage Elphaba's arm. "I need a favor from you."

"I'd do anything for you. You know that." Elphaba inhaled a delicious scent. "Do I smell coffee?"

"You do. I made us each a cup." Glinda said with a huge smile.

Elphaba looked around the dark room and sat up in the bed. "Glinda, it's not even light out yet."

"Not yet, but it will be soon. The sun is just coming up over the horizon. It's going to be a beautiful morning. It's our first morning together in years, and I just wanted you to share it with me."

Elphaba smiled and gave Glinda a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. "Alright then. Let's have that coffee."

Glinda smiled and clapped her hands together. She jumped up and grabbed the two cups, handing one to Elphaba. Elphaba took it appreciatively. "Mmmm. Gillikin roast." Elphaba noted.

"Nothing but the best for you my dear" Glinda replied. She grabbed Elphaba's hand and lead her out of bed onto the patio. The truth was, Glinda's dream had frightened her and she needed Elphaba's company right now. '_How could a dream start out so wonderfully, and turn so dark?'_ she thought.

As Glinda and Elphaba sat next to each other on the porch swing, Glinda seized the opportunity to wrap herself around Elphaba's arm, putting her head on the green woman's shoulder. She tried to concentrate on the first part of her dream. That most wonderful part. The part about Elphaba kissing her stirred up several incommunicably wonderful emotions, but she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to the part where Elphaba had morphed into Baraq. That had scared her through and through.

"It is a beautiful morning." Elphaba remarked, taking a sip from her mug.

"Thank you for sharing it with me" Glinda replied. She placed a soft kiss on Elphaba's shoulder, then resumed her position.

Elphaba closed her eyes at the touch, savoring their closeness. She was grateful for this moment. The two women drank their coffee in comfortable silence, but Elphaba knew something was not right with Glinda. She'd never known the blonde to be an early riser, and even though Glinda didn't outwardly show any distress, Elphaba knew intuitively that there was some level of turmoil under the surface. She took Glinda's coffee cup and placed both of theirs on the ground in front of them before sitting back on the porch swing.

"Glinda, is everything alright?" she asked pointedly.

Glinda didn't answer, choosing instead to reclaim her position against Elphaba's shoulder.

"Whatever it is, if you need to talk about it, I'm here for you."

"I know you are" Glinda replied weakly. "I just had a bad dream, that's all. Right now, all I really need is to have you next to me."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I won't press you if you don't, but I'm worried about you."

Glinda looked up at Elphaba whose eyes betrayed her concern. "Don't be." was all she could manage.

Both women continued to stare into each other's eyes. The intensity of that moment burned within them. Each one experiencing unparalleled emotions. Elphaba was just about to risk kissing Glinda, when the moment was shattered by a small tremor. The women looked around in confusion. Suddenly there was a jolt, and everything began to shake.

"COME ON!" Elphaba yelled. She pulled Glinda back into the room, and away from the glass window. They could barely keep their balance. The doors were swinging back and forth, the lamp on the nightstand threatened to topple. Elphaba spied the desk in the corner of the room by the fireplace. She quickly pulled Glinda to it, and had her duck under it for protection. The desk was only big enough for one of them. Elphaba's need to protect Glinda left no doubt as to who it would be occupying that safest spot in the room, even through Glinda's protests. Elphaba just held tight to the desk as the room continued to shake. What seemed like an eternity had actually lasted only a few clock ticks. The shaking stopped abruptly. After a moment of making sure that the tremors wouldn't return, Elphaba helped a disheveled Glinda out from under the desk. As Glinda and Elphaba rose to their feet, the women immediately locked in a reassuring embrace.

Reluctantly pulling away, Elphaba pushed Glinda's hair back from her face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Sweet Oz, what was that?" Glinda replied. "I've never felt the land shake like that before."

"I can only guess, but I'd say that Baraq is up pretty early this morning as well. We'll need to move quicker than we had originally anticipated."

The women embraced again.

There was a frantic knock on the door. "Elphaba! Elphaba! Are you two alright?" Fiyero yelled.

Elphaba hurried to the door to let Fiyero in. "We're fine. How about you, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little unnerved is all. What in Oz was that?"

"I think Baraq is using the Grimmerie to produce the land shakes. We have a new sense of urgency now. We'll need to move up our timetable and get back to that castle as soon as possible. He's getting stronger with every passing moment."

"Well, we can't use the Animals to produce the same distraction as last time. The guards are wise to the ruse and won't leave their post this time. We'll have to think of something else."

Elphaba thought for a moment before a knowing smirk played across her face.

"Elphie, what is it?" Glinda asked.

"I have an idea. A small spell. One that would never cause a commotion or bring us unwanted attention, but one that would be very effective."

"What do you have in mind?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba look at Glinda. "Poppies!"

Glinda smiled at Elphaba acknowledging that she approved of the plan.

"And don't you interfere this time" was Elphaba's smart remark towards Glinda.

"Oh I promise." Glinda replied holding up her hand and crossing her heart. The two women giggled.

Fiyero rolled his eyes, but he too was happy with the simple, clever plan. "I'll go check on the rest of the men. We'll get moving within the hour"

Fiyero left, and Elphaba went to her closet to pick out her attire. Black pants, boots and a black tank top.

"I swear Elphaba; do you think you'll ever get any color sense?"

"Why bother. Black suits me. Besides, what are you wearing?"

"Point taken" Glinda replied as she gathered her black outfit from the night before.

"I'll tell you what, I'll have Myrahh bring you some clothes. One good thing about being in a safe house is having extra supplies on hand. I'll be right back." Elphaba left the room, but was back only moments later followed by a staunch, overbearing looking woman.

"Glinda, this is Myrahh. She's in charge of all our supplies."

Glinda just nodded, feeling a bit intimidated by the woman's presence.

"Myrahh, we need to get Miss Glinda some clothing. Something suitable for our line of work." Elphabe said. "I was thinkiiiiiing, something in black might do." She looked directly at Glinda, displaying a sly smile as she said this.

Glinda gave Elphaba a harsh glare.

"Yah Miss Elphaba" Myrahh said. "Come Miss Glinda. Ve must haf a look at you." Myrahh went to Glinda looked her up and down, forcibly turning her around to get a full sense of the blonde woman's size. "I vill come back vis ze proper clothing." Myrahh added. She quickly turned on her heels and left the room.

"Oh and Myrahh, if you could find Miss Glinda something with a little pink bow…."

SLAP!

Glinda smacked Elphaba on the shoulder. Elphaba just broke out in laughter.

"Really Elphie, you think you're so funny don't you." Glinda said sardonically

"Oh, I don't have to think." was Elphaba's reply. She continued to chuckle, defensively turning away as Glinda threatened to smack her again.

Glinda couldn't help being amused as well. She giggled with Elphaba.

Within moments, there was a loud knock on the door. Elphaba answered. "Wow Myrahh, that was fast."

Myrahh came into the room and pushed a weeks worth of clothes, all black, into Glinda's arms."

Glinda just took the clothes, but didn't speak, still feeling intimidated by the gruff woman.

Myrahh looked at the cowering Glinda. "You're velcome." She said. Then Myrahh turned and quickly left the room.

"Honestly Elphie, she scares me to death."

"Me too." Elphaba whispered. They both smiled at each other.

"Come on. We need to clean up." With that statement, Elphaba headed toward the bathroom.

Glinda let Elphaba get ready first. She sat on the edge of the bed feeling uneasy. They wouldn't have the cover of darkness this time and Baraq wasn't a stupid man. They would have to really be on their guard. _'Oh why couldn't it be somebody else? Anybody else!' _Glinda wondered. At least her Elphie was with her. There was some measure of comfort in that thought. Glinda sighed, grabbed her clothes, and began to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back in the woods, the group tied up their horses again, and made their way back to the metal grate at the entryway of the creek tunnel. Solis had the grate off quickly, once again.

'_Still no guards. Even after last night's ruckus.' _Elphaba noted mentally.

The group headed into the tunnel, and Solis quickly picked the lock to the gate. The afternoon was quite warm, and Elphaba was getting very uncomfortable in her cloak, as was Fiyero. As soon as they were inside the courtyard, and across the concourse from the library, they both removed their overbearing cloaks. From their hidden location, she chanted, waving her arms in a circular motion.

"A tay nahmen nisis a tum papaver" she chanted, repeating the chant three times until a group of potted poppies appeared. "Now, something with poison in it, but attractive to the eye, and soothing to the smell. Poppies will put them to sleep."

The spell was finished quickly.

"Linc, Zeph, come over here." Fiyero called in an elevated whisper.

Linc and Zeph walked over to Fiyero and Elphaba.

"Take these to the guards, but don't breath in their aroma or you two will be asleep within moments." Elphaba warned.

Linc and Zeph acknowledged the warning. They took a deep breath before lifting the flower pots and hurried towards the guarded library door.

"Flowers for you sir." Linc stated matter-of-factly to the first guard as he and Zeph placed their pots next to each guard.

The guards looked puzzled. As Linc and Zeph started to walk away, they turned back so they could see the guards examining the flowers in a suspicious manner. Within moments of inhaling the fragrance of the poppies, the guards were overcome with sleep.

Glinda was still amazed at Elphaba's powers. Her spells came so easily to her. Elphaba had always thought of herself as being limited, but Glinda thought she was just selling herself short. She couldn't help but admire the way Elphie had produced those poppies so easily and effortlessly. _'She doesn't even know what she's truly capable of.' _Glinda thought.

One by one, the group made their way past the guards and into the library. Each took an area of shelving and began their search. Elphaba and Glinda chose to stay within close proximity of one another while they searched. The others were out of sight.

Elphaba glanced at the bookshelves that Glinda was searching and noticed that it was coming loose from its secured wall moorings.

"Glinda, be careful. Those shelves are heavy, and it looks like those shakes this morning have made them unstable." She warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. I'm not touching anything, just scanning the titles."

"Maybe I should search over there. Why don't you come look over these shelves?"

"Elphie don't be silly. Now you're wasting time. Let's keep looking shall we?"

Elphaba felt uneasy inside. She allowed Glinda to continue, but she kept a close eye on her.

Each woman secretly stole glances at one another. Elphaba watched Glinda, admiring her beauty, the gentle curls in her golden hair, the soft complexion. She was mesmerized by the woman, but Elphaba averted her glances whenever Glinda looked up.

Glinda was watching Elphaba as well. She was taken with the breathtaking glow emanating from Elphaba's skin. Tracing the green woman's profile, Glinda also appreciated Elphie's pronounced cheek bones and strong jaw. They were just two of the elements that made Elphaba so beautiful and attractive to her.

"Elphie, if Baraq was using the Grimmerie this morning, what makes you think the book would be in the library now?" Glinda asked.

"Well, we don't know for sure, that's the problem. It's entirely possible that he didn't have the book with him when he made the land shake this morning. If he's memorized the chants and arm motions, he wouldn't need it at all." Elphaba replied.

"His powers are starting to scare you aren't they?" Glinda asked feeling more and more concerned.

Elphaba stopped her search and faced Glinda. "Until now, Morrible was the only one who could control weather and geophysical forces like that. It's a great and terrible power to have. You saw what happened to Nessa."

Glinda silently acknowledged Elphaba's loss. She was tormented by the fact that she had unknowingly had a hand in Nessa's death. It wasn't intentional, but if she hadn't told Morrible and the Wizard that Elphaba would fly to her sister's aid if she thought she were in trouble, there might never been a tornado. There would never have been a flying house. Nessa might still be alive.

Elphaba saw the anguish in Glinda's eyes. She was sorry she'd brought up the subject, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she just turned back to her task.

Only moments later, Glinda and Elphaba felt a small tremor again. They looked at each other, unsure of themselves when another large jolt knocked them both off their feet. Elphaba immediately looked up at the shelving that was prying away from the wall.

"GLINDA!" she yelled.

She scrambled to her feet as the ground began shaking furiously. Glinda had tried to get up, but couldn't manage to maintain her balance, dropping to one knee. Elphaba ran to Glinda and pushed her out of the way just as the shelves and their heavy contents came crashing down upon her.

Glinda was sent sprawling to the floor out of harms way. She lay face down until the tremors ceased. Then she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position and tried to get her bearings. Suddenly it dawned on her. She snapped her head in the direction of the shelves that Elphaba had pushed her away from. The shelves were in shambles. Books and pieces of broken wood were piled on top of one another. Then she saw it. Protruding from the edge of the debris was Elphaba's hand. She was buried underneath the fragmented remains of the book shelves.

Glinda inhaled sharply at the sight of Elphaba's unmoving hand. She tried to get up and go over to her, but felt a sharp pain in her knee when she started to rise. Grabbing her knee, Glinda fell back onto the floor in anguish. However, she couldn't allow her pain to sidetrack her. She looked up, knowing that Elphaba needed her, and summoned the strength to crawl over to her friend.

Using her arms and elbows to propel her forward, Glinda reached the pile of debris and grabbed Elphaba's hand. "Elphie! Elphie can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

There was no reaction. In a panic, Glinda began pulling books, and heavy, splintered wood away from Elphaba. Ignoring the pain in her knee, she worked furiously, fueled by panic and adrenaline until she had removed all the debris off of Elphaba's body. Elphaba was lying on her side, her left arm extended, her right arm draped around her head in a protective posture.

"Elphie, talk to me. Open your eyes" Glinda pleaded. She felt Elphaba's arms, back, ribs and spine, trying to catch any sign of broken bones. It was a relief to her when everything seemed normal. She put her hand on Elphaba's shoulder and slowly turned her over, gasping at the telltale bruise that ran from the hairline around the left side of Elphaba's forehead around her temple and slightly under her eye. Even through green skin, the bruising was evident. Elphaba was unmoving and unconscious. "Elphie please, wake up." Tears began to form in Glinda's eyes as Elphaba remained unresponsive. Glinda gently put her arm around Elphaba's shoulder and pulled her up to her, cradling the unconscious woman's head in her chest. "Please Elphie. Don't leave me. I can't lose you again. Please wake up."

No response.

As Glinda sat holding her precious Elphaba, Fiyero rounded the corner. The sight of Elphaba lying unconscious in Glinda's arms unnerved him. He ran over to Glinda. "What happened?"

"She saved my life. The shelves were about to crush me when she pushed me out of the way. She took the hit instead." Glinda said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"We have to get her to a doctor. There's one near the safe house who's sympathetic to our cause. We can trust him." Fiyero said frantically.

Glinda nodded in agreement as Fiyero tried to take Elphaba from her grasp. Instead of letting go, Glinda held on tighter.

"Glinda" Fiyero said compassionately putting his hand on Glinda's shoulder. "I'll take good care of her. I promise."

Glinda looked down at Elphaba. She knew she needed to let Fiyero take her, but she didn't want to let go. She lightly kissed Elphaba on the forehead before reluctantly handing her over to Fiyero. Fiyero scooped Elphaba up in his arms and headed for the door. He looked back in time to see Glinda struggling to stand.

"Glinda, are you alright."

"It's just my knee. I'll be fine. Just make sure she's taken care of."

At that moment, the rest of the group rounded the corner, eager to escape the library.

"Iriiq, Glinda's injured. Help her out of here."

Iriiq nodded and ran over to help support Glinda as the group made their exit. Linc and Zeph decided to grab the discarded cloaks and dispose of the poppies as they exited. The potency of the flowers was already diminishing, but they couldn't take the chance that someone would make the connection between Elphaba and the poppies. One could never be too careful.

The group covered their tracks as they exited once again. They reached their horses, but Glinda convinced Fiyero that Elphaba would be better off riding in the carriage that she had concealed just over the hill. Iriiq helped Glinda along until they reached the carriage, while Solis pulled Elphaba's and Fiyero's horses to the site. Iriiq helped Glinda into the carriage before he helped Fiyero hand Elphaba over to her. Glinda folded her arms protectively around Elphaba's limp form, pulling the green woman's head to her shoulder and instinctively running her fingers through Elphaba's hair. Fiyero secured his and Elphaba's horses to the front of the carriage. He climbed into the carriage, and gave the reigns a snap. The horses galloped off, taking the trio away from the woods, away from the castle, and away from immediate danger.

* * *

Glinda sat in the doctor's office, impatiently waiting for him to return. Her leg was outstretched on the examination table as her wrapped knee allowed the accompanying ice pack to start the healing process. 

"Here we go." Doctor Frinly said as he re-entered the room. "I've mixed up this elixir for you. It should help with the pain. You have a mild sprain, but you should be able to still move around freely. I expect that within a few days, you'll be good as new. Just keep the weight off it for tonight."

He handed her the small bottle of blue elixir, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Doctor, can I ask……..how's Elphie?"

The doctor could see the fear and concern in Glinda's eyes. "I won't lie to you Glinda. She has a complex concussion, and she's still unconscious. I'm very worried. If she doesn't wake up soon, there's a very real possibility that when she does wake up, she'll have a very long rehabilitation process ahead of her…….if she wakes up at all."

Glinda's eyes widened. "What do you mean IF she wakes up?"

The doctor sighed, and put his hand on Glinda's shoulder. "Glinda….."

"Don't sugar coat it for me doctor. I need to know the truth."

"I've seen complex concussions before. Sometimes they're not that bad. The patient loses consciousness for a brief period, but regains it and is well again shortly with no recurring symptoms. However, in cases like Elphaba's, the longer she stays unconscious, the worse the problem can become. Glinda, she took a pretty good blow to the head. There's a very real possibility that if she doesn't wake up soon, she may never do so."

Glinda couldn't believe what she was hearing. How cruel and unfair it seemed. She'd mourned Elphaba these last six years only to have her show up miraculously alive. And now that all threatened to be taken away. Glinda didn't know if she could survive if she lost Elphaba again. She took a deep, ragged breath. "Can I see her?"

"I think it would be a good idea. Talk to her, try and stir her. Anything you can do to try and bring her back would be helpful."

"Thank you doctor Frinly."

"You're welcome my dear. Let me help you off that table."

The doctor put his arms around Glinda's waist and helped ease her onto the floor.

"Here, take this cane and use it for the rest of the day to help keep the weight off of your knee. Elphaba's room is right next door. I've forbidden any of the nursing staff to enter. I'll be taking care of her myself, so if there's any progress or setbacks, let me know immediately. When I'm not checking in on her or doing my rounds, I'll be in my office."

"Thanks again doctor." Glinda smiled. She limped towards the door, using the cane with a small amount of discomfort. As she exited her room, she felt like she would collapse. Glinda steadied herself against the wall, took a deep breath and continued towards Elphaba's room. She opened the door quietly, and saw Fiyero keeping vigil at Elphie's side. Fiyero looked up as Glinda entered the room. He smiled and stood up from his chair at Elphaba's bed side.

"Hey Glinda" he said quietly, giving the blonde woman a hug. "How's that knee of yours?"

"The doctor says it'll be just fine in a few days. How's she doing?"

Fiyero looked over at Elphaba. "No change. I can't get any reaction out of her. Maybe you'll have better luck. I think if anyone can bring her back, it's you. She cares a great deal about you. I hope you know that."

"I do, and I care about her too. More than you know."

Fiyero smiled. "I'm glad you're here. I need to step out and find out if my men have any more information on the whereabouts of the Grimmerie. We have someone on the inside now, so that will help us tremendously. I know you'll take care of her. Just make sure you take care of yourself as well."

Glinda nodded. Fiyero hugged her again. "Take care Glinda. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you Fiyero. For everything."

Fiyero gave Glinda one last squeeze before heading out. Glinda made her way to Elphaba's bedside. She cupped her hand over Elphaba's right cheek, then slowly ran her fingers through Elphaba's hair, gently massaging her scalp as she did so. She started massaging Elphaba's temple with her thumb, then she started to lose herself in thought. _'That dream! The first part of that dream!_' She replayed it in her mind over and over again. Her Elphie gently and passionately kissing her was something she had longed for. Briefly, her dreams had provided her with that perfect moment. It seemed so real. Now, more than ever, Glinda needed to have Elphaba back.

"Elphie….listen to me. I need you to hear me. Somewhere in there, I know you can. You need to fight Elphie. Do you understand? Fight this and come back to me. I can't lose you now. I don't think I could survive if you were gone. You see Elphie; there are so many things I wanted to tell you. Things I couldn't tell you before because I was too afraid of your reaction. I was afraid you'd leave or ask me to go. But I can't wait any longer. I love you Elphie. No….I don't just love you. I'm IN love with you. I am so madly, so deeply in love with you that sometimes it hurts just to be near you and not be able to touch you the way I want to."

Glinda looked at Elphaba to see if there was any reaction at all. She cupped Elphie's face in both hands and continued. "Elphie, I lost you once. When I thought you had died, a part of me died with you. I just can't go through that pain again. I need you to wake up. Fight this Elphie. I know that somewhere in there, you can hear me. If you need strength, I have enough for the both of us. You take what you need, but just fight. Please, for me."

Glinda's face was mere inches from Elphaba's. She wanted so badly to kiss those lips, but that would have felt like a violation of some sort. Elphaba had never indicated that doing so would be ok with her. Unless and until she did, the kiss would have to wait.

In her darkness, Elphaba could hear Glinda pleading with her to fight. "Glinda, where are you?" Elphaba fought to make her way towards the voice that was calling her back to the light. She could hear Glinda's voice.

'_I love you Elphie. I'm in love with you.'_

"Glinda, where are you? I can't find you." Elphaba was exhausted. Glinda's voice was fading, and with it, she faded back into her own darkness.

Tears formed in Glinda's eyes as she pleaded with Elphaba to fight for her life. These tears, however, would not be allowed to fall. Elphie needed her to be strong, and for Elphie, she would be. She sank down into her chair, but held onto Elphaba's arm. Eventually she took Elphaba's hand. Interlocking their fingers, Glinda brought Elphie's hand up to her face. She nuzzled the back of the green hand, and lightly kissed it before placing it back down on the bed again, but she didn't let go.

Glinda was exhausted. She was spent emotionally, physically, and mentally. She wanted to close her eyes for just a moment. Only a moment was needed to regain her composure. She laid her head down on the bed and fell asleep, still holding Elphaba's hand.

Hours seemed like minutes when Glinda awoke. She looked at the clock and was appalled that she had allowed herself to doze off for so long. Three hours had gone by, but it seemed like she had just put her head down moments before. She looked up at Elphaba. Their fingers were still intertwined. Elphaba hadn't moved in those three hours. The reality of this made Glinda's heart sink. She lifted herself from her sitting position and leaned over Elphaba to study her face. She was searching for even the most minute sign of sentience, but the disappointment she had become all too familiar with reacquainted itself with her again.

"Elphie" she whispered. A flood of emotions began to envelop her as she continued. "I was just thinking. All those years I thought you were dead, yet somehow, you were always with me. Maybe it's presumptuous of me to think so, but looking back, I think our souls were connected all along. What else could it have been? It's something that's so far beyond my understanding, but I swear there were times when I felt a tangible presence from you." She smoothed Elphaba's hair back from her forehead. "You see Elphie, I believe in fate, and I believe in destiny. What we've done over the last six years, the events that have transpired, the decisions we've made, they were our providence, and they all lead us to find each other once again. That's why I don't believe……..No! I Can't believe that you're going to die now. Elphie, come back." Glinda lifted Elphaba's hand. "If you can hear me, if there's even a small part of you that's alert in there, just squeeze my hand."

Once again, no response was forthcoming from Elphaba.

Glinda felt like the walls were caving in around her. She needed some water. _'Where's the damn water!' _she thought feeling frustrated. Glinda glanced around the room, and finally spotted a water pitcher and four glasses in the most obvious place, on the nightstand next to Elphaba's bed. She poured the water hurriedly into the glass and took a quick drink before slamming the glass down on the nightstand. Her hand was shaking as she fought to regain some emotional control. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry, but this was becoming too much for her. She started sobbing uncontrollably as she collapsed to her knees. The pain from her earlier injury seemed insignificant at this moment.

Glinda needed to get this out. She needed this catharsis. Six years of hurt, pain, mourning and longing, the joy of finding Elphaba again, the fear of losing her just as soon as she found her, it all had to come out. And it did in an explosion of tears that Glinda had never experienced before. She cried until there were no tears left. As she tried to catch her breath, she pulled herself up against the wall and drew her knees gently in towards her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and wrapped her arms around her legs. Only now did she notice the sensation of pain in her knee. It didn't matter to her. She needed a moment to gather her thoughts. Suddenly, Doctor Frinly's words came back to her. "_Glinda, she took a pretty good blow to the head. There's a very real possibility that if she doesn't wake up soon, she may never do so."_

'_No!' _Glinda thought. _'I won't let that happen. I can't let that happen.'_

Glinda gathered the strength to raise herself off of the floor. Her resolve was stronger than ever as she made her way to Elphaba's bedside once again. Once more she placed Elphaba's hand in her own. Once more she stroked Elphaba's cheek, softly and delicately with the back of her fingers. Once more, she began the process of calling the woman she loved back to her.

"Elphie, it's me, Glinda. I know you can hear me. Somewhere deep inside there, I know you feel my presence. Come back to me Elphie. Come back. I'm right here waiting for you." she said this softly, but she said it with conviction, willing the green woman back to consciousness.

'_Come back to me Elphie.' _Elphaba began to stir in her darkness once again. _'Come back.' _Elphaba was searching for the source of the voice. _'I'm right here waiting for you.' _

Elphaba began to stir. Glinda's eyes widened with the slightest movement of Elphie's head. "Elphie?"

Elphaba moved again. Glinda's heart began to beat rapidly. "Elphie, open your eyes. Please open your eyes. You can do it. I'm here for you. Come back to me. Please come back."

Elphaba moved her head slowly and slightly from side to side. Glinda's heart nearly stopped as she saw Elphaba's eyes begin to flutter open. Her eyes were glazed over, half open and looking straight ahead. Just when Glinda thought she had no more tears, her eyes began to fill with them again. _'There must be a special reserve for happy tears.' _She thought as the new tears seemed inexplicable considering what she had just gone though. She continued stroking Elphaba's hair, her cheek, her temple, and she watched as glazed eyes began to regain their clarity and focus.

Elphaba was aware of her surroundings now. She looked over at the blonde woman standing over her. "Glinda" she managed weakly with a hoarse, scratchy voice.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried. She smiled broadly and hugged her green friend ardently.

Elphaba groaned at the contact.

"Oh Elphie I'm sorry. Here, let me have a good look at you" Glinda said as she gently released her grip around Elphaba.

"Water" Elphaba scratched out.

"Oh, yes, of course" Glinda looked over at the mess she'd made of her water glass and the nightstand. Thankfully, there were still three more glasses and the pitcher was unharmed. Glinda quickly poured the water and took it to Elphaba. "Here, let me help you with that." Glinda added as she gently slipped her arm around Elphaba's shoulders and helped her to sit up.

Elphaba drank the water greedily before handing the glass back to Glinda. Glinda took the glass and gently eased Elphaba back down onto her pillows.

"How do you feel?" Glinda asked.

"My head is pounding and my body feels like it was run over by a heard of buffalo, but other than that, I couldn't be better." She smiled at Glinda.

Glinda laughed. "Well, at least you still have your sense of humor." Glinda smoothed Elphaba's hair back from her forehead again. "Listen Elphie, Doctor Frinly asked me to get him if there was any change in you. Will you be alright until I come back?"

"Of course I will. Off with you." Elphaba replied wearily.

Glinda smiled and gave Elphaba a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be right back." She placed the glass back on the nightstand, then left the room to find Dr. Frinly.

Elphaba strained to remember exactly what happened to land her in Dr. Frinly's care. She remembered being at the castle, the poppies, searching in the library. She strained a moment more until she remembered everything. There was a tremor, and a sudden jolt that knocked her off her feet. She remembered seeing the shelves come unhitched from the wall. They were going to fall on Glinda. Elphaba inhaled sharply and shuddered at the memory. She was so close to losing Glinda at that moment. Elphaba closed her eyes and was silently thankful that she had enough strength to push Glinda out of the way. The pain she was in now was nothing in comparison to the pain she would have felt if Glinda was lost to her forever.

Just then, Glinda came back into the room with Dr. Frinly.

"Well hello there Miss Elphaba."

"Doctor, how are you?"

"I should be asking you that." He replied.

"I'm fine." Elphaba said as the doctor started looking her over.

Elphaba hated being prodded and examined. Dr. Frinly knew this and completed his examination as quickly as possible.

"So, can I go home?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphie, you can't be serious. You just had a terrible accident." Glinda admonished.

"Actually, I think you probably can recuperate at home." The doctor replied.

Glinda looked at him incredulously.

"Normally I wouldn't do this, but you're a special case. It may be more dangerous for you to stay here than for you to be back at your safe house. Since my staff has direct orders to stay out of this room, the longer you stay, the more their curiosity will get the better of them. The sooner you get home, the safer you'll be." Dr. Frinly turned to Glinda. "I'm counting on you to make sure she does exactly as I say."

Elphaba crossed her arms and feigned a pouting expression.

"Any strenuous activity is to be avoided. We don't want her having a relapse. Once again, if you need me, you know where you can find me. Call me if anything happens."

"I promise." Glinda said. "But how will we get her back? Fiyero won't be here until the morning."

"I'll send for him. Fiyero and I have a close network, and I'm sure I'll reach him in good time."

"Thank you doc." Elphaba waved to him as he began to leave.

"Yes, thank you Dr. Frinly. I don't know what we would have done without you." Glinda added.

The doctor gave both women a short salute and left the room.

"What happened to you?" Elphaba asked as she noticed Glinda using a cane to get around.

"I was pushed to the floor by some green woman." Glinda replied as she made her way to Elphaba's bed. She sat on the bed next to Elphaba and stared intently into her eyes. "That woman saved my life. I owe her everything."

"You owe me nothing Glinda. After everything I've put you through, I'm the one that owes you. I owe you so much."

Glinda reached down and wrapped her arms gently around Elphaba. "I'm so grateful you're alright." She whispered.

* * *

Fiyero was talking strategy with Iriiq and Solis when he received a note from Dr. Frinly. 

"What is it?" Iriiq asked.

"Good news!" Fiyero stated. "I'm going to pick up my girls and take them home." Fiyero waved the note in the air as he headed off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Fiyero really, this isn't necessary" Elphaba protested as Fiyero carried her into the safe house.

Glinda was getting a kick out of seeing Elphaba react to being babied this way.

"You don't really have a say in this" Fiyero replied carrying Elphaba into the house and down the hall to her room. "No strenuous activities, remember?

"How strenuous can walking be?" Elphaba snapped.

Glinda hobbled along with them, and opened the bedroom door for Fiyero. Fiyero took Elphaba to the bed and gently laid her down on it.

"There, was that so difficult?"

"It was mortifying." Elphaba replied.

Glinda and Fiyero laughed while Elphaba huffed.

"Alright you two," Fiyero said. "I have to get back. We have some good information from our inside source about where the Grimmerie can be located. I'll be back when I know more." He kissed Elphaba on the forehead, then turned to Glinda, hugged her and kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

Elphaba sat up in the bed. "You know I'm going to go stir crazy if I can't do anything."

Glinda sat on the edge of the bed next to Elphaba. "I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to do what you're told. Is there anything you need right now?" She put her hand on Elphaba's thigh.

Elphaba enjoyed the momentary touch. "Just having you here right now is all I need. Thank you for being there for me."

"I'll always be there for you." Glinda replied. "I love you Elphie."

Elphaba felt her heart melt at those simple words. Glinda got up and turned to the bureau to get out their bed wear. Elphaba just watched her fumble through the drawers looking for something to wear. Although she knew Glinda wouldn't find what she was looking for in the bureau, she didn't immediately speak up, choosing instead to watch this fantastic woman for a just a moment. She felt such a deep and abiding love for the beautiful blonde. Just being in her presence felt warm and comforting. Before the unfortunate events of the day, Elphaba just might have been content to be in Glinda's presence, never revealing how she felt about her. But that all changed in her infirm condition.

Elphaba wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Glinda admit that she was in love with her while she was at the hospital. A part of her heard much of what Glinda was saying, or thought she did. It was those words that helped her to fight her way back. They gave her strength. She wasn't sure if she really heard those words or if they were just the manifestation of her own desires working themselves out in semi-lucid dreams. She wanted to know.

"Hey you, your pink night shirt is hanging up in the bathroom." Elphaba stated.

"Oh, I forgot." Glinda replied. She headed for the bathroom to retrieve the night shirt.

"Get my stuff while you're in there." Elphaba called after her.

Elphaba watched Glinda disappear into the bathroom. She'd made a decision. It wasn't an easy decision, but the time had come. She almost lost Glinda today. That sobering fact made her realize that she couldn't put this off the way she did at Shiz. The mission they were embarking on was dangerous. There was a very real possibility that one or more of them might not survive, as the day's events had taught her. She couldn't take the chance that Glinda might slip away from her without ever knowing how she felt. If Glinda really did admit to loving her, then she had to let her know the feelings were mutual. The proposition scared her immensely, but it was a chance she had to take.

Glinda emerged from the bathroom dressed in the pink night shirt. She brought Elphaba's garments with her as well.

"Come on, I'll help you." Glinda said. She sat down next to Elphaba and gently helped her get her shirt off over her head. She wrapped her arms around Elphaba and helped her to stand so that she could get the rest of her clothes off. Glinda held onto Elphaba to help her keep her balance. The sensation of being next to the naked green woman was overwhelming. Glinda closed her eyes, trying not to react yet relishing being this close to her Elphie. After a few moments, Elphaba was dressed for bed, and Glinda gently eased her back down so that Elphaba could sit up at the edge of the bed.

Glinda felt flushed at the contact. She didn't expect to be overcome by such strong emotions. "I'll go make us some coffee." Glinda stated almost breathlessly. She was blushing and needed an excuse to get away. Leaving her cane behind, Glinda hobbled towards the door.

For Elphaba, it was now or never. "Glinda." She called just as Glinda had opened the door. "I don't need any coffee. I need to talk to you."

Glinda felt her face flush again. She left the door open a crack in case she needed a quick getaway. She took a deep breath and returned to the bed, sitting next to Elphaba.

"You sound serious." Glinda said sheepishly.

"This is serious. But before we begin, I need you to promise me that you'll be completely honest with me."

Glinda didn't like how this conversation was starting out. She felt a lump in her throat and swallowed hard as her heart started to pick up the pace. She agreed to Elphaba's request.

Elphaba's heart was racing too. She wondered how she should approach the subject. If she didn't hear what she thought she heard, she didn't want to embarrass her friend or herself for that matter. But if she did hear the words correctly, she needed to know. She took a deep breath and looked directly into Glinda's eyes.

"When I was in the hospital, I was in a dark place. There was no conscious thought. I just existed in a void."

Glinda was listening intently.

"I can't explain it, but even though I was in that dark place, I could hear you speaking to me."

Glinda's heart was pounding. Fear began to creep in as she realized where this conversation was going.

"Glinda, I have to know." Elphaba paused. She looked away, then looked back again. "Did you tell me you loved me? That you were IN love with me?"

This was it. It was Glinda's moment of truth. She could deny it, trying to preserve their friendship, but she had promised to be honest with Elphaba. She felt disconcerted. Looking down at her hands which she was busy wringing together nervously, Glinda spoke up. "I did." She said in an almost inaudible whisper. She was devastated. She just knew that Elphaba was going to ask her to leave.

Elphaba was elated. She couldn't believe the woman she loved felt the same way about her.

"Glinda, this changes everything." Elphaba said.

"It doesn't have to" Glinda replied frantically. "Just forget I ever said it. Please, let's just go back to the way we were before. Pretend you never heard it."

Elphaba was stunned. "Glinda, you really just expect me to forget about this? I can't go back. We can't go back. It's too late for that."

Glinda didn't want to face the rejection. She stood up and put her hands up in front of her. "Ok, ok! I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it." Tears were starting to develope in Glinda's eyes.

Elphaba was at a loss. This wasn't going at all the way she'd expected.

"I'll get dressed, and I'll be out of here as soon as possible. It's enough for me to know that you're alive, and that you're going to be alright." Glinda said with exasperation as she fought back the tears.

Glinda turned towards the bathroom where she left her clothes. Elphaba's eyes widened as she realized that Glinda thought she was rebuffing her.

"Glinda, that's not what I'm saying" Elphaba held. She jumped up from the bed wanting to go after Glinda, but she jumped up too quickly. The vertigo was immediate.

"Well what are you saying because….." Glinda turned around at that moment and saw Elphaba struggling to reach the bureau in an attempt to balance herself.

It didn't work. Elphaba fell to one knee placing her hands on the floor to steady herself. Her head was spinning.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried out. She hurried to Elphaba's side, forgetting her sore knee altogether.

Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba's waist and gently helped her back onto the bed. Elphaba was breathing heavily as she tried to recover from the dizziness that momentarily overtook her.

"Elphie talk to me. Are you ok?" Glinda asked with concern as she brushed Elphaba's hair behind her ear.

Elphaba took one last deep breath and opened her eyes. The dizziness had subsided. She looked over at Glinda which made Glinda ease off of the contact and self-consciously drop her hands into her own lap.

"Glinda, please hear me. I don't want you to leave." Elphaba said softly. Glinda was looking down towards the ground, not wanting to meet Elphaba's eyes. "All I was trying to tell you……" Elphaba's heart began to pound furiously. She looked down at the floor, then put her fingers under Glinda's chin and lifted her head up so that she could look into the blonde woman's eyes. "Glinda, I love you too."

Glinda couldn't believe what she just heard. "Wh what?" she stuttered.

Elphaba took a deep breath and straightened her posture. "I love you Glinda. I'm in love with you, and I have been for a long time." Elphaba echoed Glinda's sentiments.

Glinda just stared for a moment, still unwilling to believer her own ears. "Elphie, don't say it if you don't mean it."

"I meant every word. I love you, and there's only one way I know how to prove it to you."

Elphaba reached her hand up to Glinda's face. Glinda leaned into the offered hand, briefly closing her eyes. As Elphaba leaned in, Glinda could feel her breathing stop. This was the moment she had been waiting for. The moment she'd dreamed about for years.

Elphaba leaned in towards Glinda and gently put her lips on the golden girl's. The kiss was slow and soft at first. As their mouths opened, their tongues found one another, giving tacit approval to forever alter their relationship. A tear streamed down Glinda's cheek as the long, soft, deep kiss continued. It was everything she'd ever dreamed of and more. For both women there were butterflies, sparks and fireworks. It was everything love was supposed to be, and it was far better either woman ever imagined it could be.

Elphaba wrapped her arms around Glinda while Glinda ran her fingers through Elphaba's hair. The two continued the kiss until at long last, they reluctantly parted.

Elphaba opened her eyes and was met with the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen. Elphaba smiled back and slowly stood up, holding Glinda's hands in hers.

"Elphie, be careful."

"It's ok. I'm moving slowly this time."

Elphaba gently pulled Glinda up to her. The two locked in an embrace and began their passionate kissing all over again.

Fiyero was walking down the hall and noticed Elphaba's door was ajar. He walked over quietly and opened the door catching a glimpse of the two women kissing one another. The kiss broke off and the women just held each other. Elphaba looked up and spotted Fiyero at the door. Fiyero just smiled and winked. Holding his finger up to his lips hushing Elphaba, he silently closed the door, leaving the women to their privacy.

Fiyero smiled to himself. His two girls had found their way to one another. The moment he saw Glinda at Baraq's castle, he knew they would. Their love for one another radiated from each of them. It was unmistakable. He was happy, especially for Elphaba. Now that they were together, he vowed to help it stay that way, and to protect both of them. Fiyero walked back towards his room, still smiling.

Elphaba and Glinda began kissing each other again. Every move was deliberate and slow. Glinda helped Elphaba remove her tank top, and Elphaba relieved Glinda of her night shirt. The two pressed themselves together, and soaked in the sensation of being immersed in one another. Glinda leaned her head back as Elphaba continued planting soft kisses on her jaw, neck and collarbone. She tucked her head forward onto Elphaba's shoulder and returned the affections.

Elphaba pulled back to look into her love's eyes. The women held their gaze as they ran their hands slowly over one another. Elphaba caressed Glinda's cheek, then ran her hand down her neck to her shoulder. Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on the supple shoulder. Glinda let her hands wash over Elphaba's back. The green woman's skin felt velvety to the touch. As Elphaba kissed her shoulder, sending shivers up her spine, she curled her fingers up and lightly scratched Elphaba's back, moving her hands upwards until she was able to wrap her arms around the green woman's neck. The women found each other's mouths again and began another deep, explorative kiss. After a long moment there was a reluctant separation. Still continuing to caress one another, Glinda and Elphaba silently regarded one another's eyes. There was so much love, so much adoration, and so much fire inside each of them. Without a word, they intuitively allowed themselves to take the next step.

The two women finished undressing. Elphaba reached out and turned the knob of the oil lamp, effectively dousing the light before the lovers fell softly onto the bed.

The night was filled with soft, deep, passionate kisses and fiery love making. The women delighted in exploring each other, and after hours of fervent, adoring love, they were exhausted. Still intertwined with one another, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Years of bottled up feelings, secret longing and emotions were expressed that night. It was the most perfect night either could imagine. It was a fantastically magic night, and it was only the first.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N – I didn't want to let another chapter go by without first acknowledging and thanking those of you who've reviewed. As always, any input is truly appreciated. Thanks all._

_I also need to apologize for taking so long to put up this chapter. It's gone through extensive re-writes which creates another challenge of maintaining consistency throughout. Hopefully, the subsequent chapters won't take so long._

Chapter 7

Glinda woke up only a few of hours after she'd fallen asleep. She was shivering at the cold air in the room. Elphaba was no longer wrapped around her, which she thought was one underlying factor that contributed to the chill she felt. She looked over at her new lover who was lying on her stomach with her face hidden behind an upturned arm. Noticing the goosebumps on Elphaba's arm, Glinda decided to warm up the room a bit. She pulled the covers up over her lover, and got out of the bed to put on her night shirt and start a fire.

Once the fire was started, she returned to the bed, grabbing Elphaba's bed wear as well. "Elphie, sweetie, put these on, you're shivering." Glinda whispered as she gently nudged her lover awake.

Elphaba aversely opened her eyes and let Glinda help her get her clothes back on. She felt strangely light-headed and tired. Elphaba fell back to sleep almost immediately, unwilling to dwell on the fact that she wasn't feeling so well. Glinda wrapped herself around Elphaba, and pulled up the covers. The warmth of the fire and Elphaba's body gave Glinda a feeling of contentment. She snuggled closer to her Elphie, and fell fast asleep.

A few hours later, Glinda awoke once again. It was morning and Elphaba was still asleep. Glinda smiled and hugged Elphaba gently, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. She gently eased herself out of bed and walked over to the sliding glass doors which lead out to the patio. Stealing a glance at the picturesque hillside, Glinda decided to throw back the curtains and let some light into the room.

"Glinda, what the…" Elphaba uttered mildly irritated at the rude awakening.

"Elphie, how're you feeling this morning?" Glinda asked as she walked over to the other side of the bed, sat down next to Elphaba and grabbed her hand.

"Just a little tired, that's all." Elphaba replied as she threw her arm over her eyes to block out the light.

"Well that's to be expected. After all, you're still not completely healed, although I can personally vouch for the fact that you're getting much stronger." Glinda replied with a hint of impish pleasure.

Elphaba smiled and removed her arm from over her eyes. "Weren't you the one who was supposed to make sure I didn't engage in any strenuous activities?"

Glinda raised her eyebrows. "Well now, I think that 'strenuous activities' needs to be defined." She gave a short laugh, then brushed Elphaba's hair off of her forehead with the palm of her hand. It was then that she noticed Elphaba's slightly elevated temperature. "Elphie, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Elphaba was about to answer when Glinda interjected "I want the truth now!"

Elphaba sighed. "The truth is, I am feeling a bit under the weather. I'm sure it'll pass quickly."

"Oh Elphie, I was only joking about the whole strenuous activities thing. You don't actually think it's causing you to have a bit of a relapse, do you?" Glinda was suddenly becoming very concerned.

"It's not a relapse. Just a slight setback." Elphaba replied. She noticed the concerned look on Glinda's face. "Glinda, don't worry about it." Elphaba asserted.

"Who said I'm worried?" Glinda countered.

"I can see it in your eyes." Elphaba maintained.

"Oh!" Glinda replied uneasily. "It's just that, last night was so wonderful for me."

"It was for me too."

"I'd just hate to think that it could be the reason you're feeling like you do."

"Glinda, let me put your mind at ease. Last night was without a doubt the most wonderful night of my life. You made me feel so loved and so needed. You made me feel things that I never thought possible. So if making love to you did send me into a slight relapse or whatever you want to call it, I'll make that trade any day."

Glinda felt her face flushing at the compliment. She raised Elphaba's hand to her lips placing a delicate kiss on the back of it. "Oh Elphie, I do love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Elphaba strained to keep her eyes open.

"Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you need right now?"

"I'm sorry Glinda. I just need to rest a little while longer. I think I'll feel better if I sleep it off." Elphaba sighed. Exhausted and needing the rest she closed her eyes and instantly fell back to sleep.

Glinda bent down and kissed Elphaba lightly on the cheek. "I'll take care of you." She whispered.

* * *

Elphaba slept most of the day while Glinda diligently checked on her. By nightfall, she felt much better, and even had an appetite. Glinda went to the kitchen, rummaged through it until she found something she could work with, and fixed their dinner. Before heading back to their room, she found Fiyero and asked him to join them. Fiyero gratefully accepted. He helped Glinda dish out the meals and carry the plates back to the room. 

He left the room momentarily, then brought back two folding chairs to sit on. Elphaba remained on the bed. The three companions ate their dinner and carried on some light conversation. When dinner was finished, Glinda took the plates back to the kitchen. Elphaba had noticed a reoccurring look of concern on Fiyero's face during their meal and thought it was time she brought it up.

"Ok friend, what's going on? You've had something bubbling under the surface all night. Is it Glinda and I being together?"

"Oh Elphaba, no! Where you two are concerned, I couldn't be happier."

"What is it then?"

Glinda came back into the room, and sat on the bed next to Elphaba.

"I'm worried about our mission. According to my information, Baraq is decoding more and more of the Grimmerie every day. The longer we wait the more powerful he becomes. Apparently, he has a secret compartment behind some wall art in his personal quarters. When he's not actually carrying the Grimmerie around with him, it's placed in that compartment. Getting to it isn't going to be easy. My contact says there are certain times of the day, during meals for instance, that the book is in its compartment. That's our best hope, when it's not in Baraq's possession."

"I don't see the problem." Elphaba said. "Solis has already proven how good he is at picking locks. We just have to get into Baraq's room. It's not something we haven't done before."

"You're right. It's not something that WE haven't done before. But Elphaba, you're injured. You can't go. I've never done anything like this without you before, and I'm not looking forward to this being the first time."

"What do you mean I can't go? I'm going! Elphaba said visibly aggravated.

"Elphie. Calm down." Glinda said, placing her hand on Elphaba's thigh.

"You need to be symptom free for at least seven days according to Dr. Frinly. We need to leave in a couple of days at the latest." Fiyero stated.

"No!" Elphaba said. She was getting increasingly vexed. "Fiyero, you know how quickly I heal. I don't need the full seven days. Just give me a couple."

"Elphie, you can't be serious." Glinda declared.

Elphaba shot an incredulous look towards Glinda."I am serious!" She directed that look back at Fiyero. "Fiyero?"

Fiyero was contemplating the notion.

"Oh Fiyero," now Glinda was getting upset. "You're actually thinking about risking her life like that?"

"Glinda, Elphaba's right. She's shown herself to be an amazingly quick healer. Look, the bruise on her forehead is almost completely gone. She's recovered from other injuries twice as fast as any normal person would."

"You know I'm right." Elphaba stated. "Look, just give me a couple of days. I won't lie to you. If I'm not feeling better or well enough to go, then I won't. I wouldn't want to put any of the men in danger on my account."

Fiyero nodded in agreement. "Two days Elphaba. If you're not better, we leave without you, as difficult as that may be, we'd have to."

"Oh for the love of Oz!" Glinda exclaimed. She wasn't happy that Elphaba was possibly endangering herself once again.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me" Fiyero said as he got up "Thank you for dinner Glinda. It was wonderful." He gave Glinda a light peck on the cheek, folded up the chairs he'd brought, then left the room.

Glinda got up from the bed and turned away from Elphaba.

"Glinda, please don't be upset with me."

Glinda's arms were folded in front of her. She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. Not immediately answering Elphaba's appeal.

"Glinda look at me."

Glinda stubbornly refused to acknowledge her lover, keeping her back to her.

Elphaba slowly got up from the bed and walked up behind Glinda. She put her arms around the blonde woman's upper torso and began placing light kisses up and down her neck. Glinda tried to stay angry, but found herself melting into Elphaba's touch. She tilted her head back, welcoming the soft lips of the green woman on her body. Glinda unfolded her arms and wrapped them around Elphaba's, silently tracing abstract patterns on her forearms. Elphaba moved her kisses upwards to Glinda's jaw line, then allowed her tongue to trace a path to Glinda's earlobe. Glinda let out a trembling sigh. Elphaba continued her progression around Glinda's ear, softly nibbling on the upper auricle of the ear.

Glinda closed her eyes, and shuddered at the sensation. Her breathing became heavier as she felt Elphaba's warm breath on her ear. An upsurge of emotions clambered inside her. She turned slowly in Elphaba's arms to face her. Their eyes met as Glinda raised her hand to softly stroke Elphaba's face. Elphaba lowered her head and gathered in Glinda's lips with her own. Glinda let an involuntary moan escape her. Her hand moved behind Elphaba's head, grasping her hair. As the passion of their kiss deepened, each felt an almost carnal need for one another. Glinda became the aggressor and moved Elphaba slowly backwards towards the bed. The kiss was never broken as she pushed Elphaba gently downward onto the bed, placing herself of top of her emerald lover.

Glinda was surprised at how much she needed to be with this woman. She struggled to contain her raw impulses as Elphaba's hands washed over her. Elphaba sat up, wrapped her arms around Glinda's back and buried her head in Glinda's chest. She placed her hands at Glinda's waist and glided them upwards, helping Glinda remove her shirt. Straddling Elphaba's lap, Glinda let her hands roam across the green woman's forehead, her cheeks, and behind her neck and shoulders. She claimed Elphaba's lips once again as their tongues danced softly with one another. Glinda reached down and pulled Elphaba's shirt off of her as well, breaking the kiss only to let the shirt pass. Kissing her green lover once again, Glinda ran her hands over Elphaba's strong shoulders, down her back then back up again, scratching Elphaba's back as her fingers ascended. Elphaba inhaled sharply and threw her head back. She loved every touch, ever sensation given to her by her golden girl.

Glinda pulled Elphaba's head back towards her and collected her lips into her own once again. As she kissed Elphaba, she leaned forward, silently willing Elphaba to follow her lead. Elphaba leaned back until she was lying back down on the bed. Both women were breathing heavily. The kissing became more intense and even more fierce when suddenly, Glinda pulled back.

Elphaba opened her eyes, breathlessly staring at Glinda and wondering what caused the sudden cessation of their passions. She saw the fear in Glinda's eyes. "What is it?"

Glinda was almost breathless. "Elphie, I can't. I can't be responsible for another relapse. I want you. Oz knows I want to be with you, but I can't cause you anymore pain."

"Glinda, I don't want you to stop. I need you. Now more than ever. You won't hurt me. I promise."

Glinda looked down at her beautiful Elphie. As much as she wanted to be the responsible one, she had to relent to their passion and the love that had been calling their names for years. She leaned back down, capturing Elphaba's lips once again. The two women helped each other finish undressing, and made love to one another until they were completely spent. When the passion subsided, Elphaba just held Glinda in her arms.

"I love you Elphaba Thropp." Glinda whispered wearily as she raised her head to give Elphaba a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Elphaba kidded.

Glinda broke the embrace, then propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Elphaba with seriousness and sincerity. "It's not so much that I'm mad at you Elphie. I'm worried about you. Extremely worried! These last few days have been emotionally draining for me. I thought I was going to lose you, and I just didn't think I could deal with it this time."

"Glinda, you're not going to lose me."

Glinda took Elphaba's face in her hands. "Promise me. Promise that I won't lose you. Promise that you'll never leave me behind again."

"I promise." Elphaba pledged as the women stared intently into each other's eyes. "You won't lose me, and I will never, ever leave you."

Glinda lowered her hands and pressed herself back into Elphaba's body. She was so grateful for this woman at her side.

As Elphaba let Glinda settle into her, all she could think about was how lucky she was to be with her lifelong love. The stars had finally smiled upon her, and she silently thanked them for that.

* * *

Morning came much too soon for Glinda as she sleepily opened her eyes. She was lying on Elphaba's shoulder with her arm wrapped around her lover's waist. She smiled as she noticed that Elphaba's arm was placed over hers. The peaceful look on Elphaba's face as she slept was something that Glinda adored. Glinda slowly extracted her arm from around Elphaba's waist. The green woman stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. As Glinda softly put her hand to Elphaba's forehead to check her temperature, she felt some slight apprehension. She was relieved when that temperature felt normal. She smiled and crawled up closer to Elphaba's face. Softly and gently, she placed some light kisses on Elphaba's cheek, and the side of her mouth. She brushed Elphaba's hair behind her ear as she continued placing light kisses on her lover. Elphaba slowly began to stir, then opened her eyes. 

"Good morning sweetness." Glinda whispered, still placing gentle kisses on Elphaba's cheek. She moved those kisses to Elphie's lips where they lingered for a long moment before breaking off.

"Mmmm, Good morning beautiful." Elphaba groggily said back with a smile.

Glinda lifted her head and stared lovingly into Elphaba's weary eyes. She cupped Elphaba's cheek in her hand, tracing circular patterns on the cheek with her thumb. "I'm still having a hard time believing that I'm here with you. That you're here with me. It seems so…..unreal. I love you so much." She said softly.

"I love you too Glinda. More than you can imagine." Elphaba said as she reached up to run her fingers through golden blonde hair.

Glinda lowered herself back into Elphaba's warm embrace. Elphaba wrapped her arms amorously around the woman she loved, gently massaging her back with light, delicate strokes. Glinda had the only agenda for the day. She'd told Elphaba that she would take care of her, and that's just what she intended to do.

"Sweetness, I'm going to go get us something for breakfast. Is there anything in particular you'd like?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba thought for a moment. She still felt tired and wasn't too sure she wanted to get up at all, but she didn't want to sleep the morning away and miss being around Glinda either. "Nothing too heavy. Just come coffee and muffins would be really nice I think."

"Consider it done." Glinda smiled and lifted herself up. Leaning over, she kissed Elphaba one more time.

Elphaba smiled at the kiss. As Glinda turned to get out of the bed, Elphaba grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to the bed and into another longer kiss. The women wrapped their arms around each other and reveled in their morning passion. After a long moment, Glinda looked up. "You're going to make this difficult for me aren't you Elphie?" She said smiling.

Elphaba smiled back "Is it working?"

Glinda laughed and gave Elphaba a playful slap on her shoulder.

Elphaba released her hold of Glinda who placed one more light peck on her cheek before getting out of bed.

"I think I'll go clean up while you're getting breakfast together." Elphaba stated. She lifted herself up into a sitting position and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Elphaba strained to stretch out her back, and started rubbing the back of her neck. She grimaced at the pain her body was still in. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Do you need me to help you get out of bed?" Glinda asked, placing a hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm just a little sore, that's all."

"Well, when I get back, I'm going to take care of that. I'm going to give you the best massage you've ever had."

"In that case, hurry back." Elphaba said with a smile. She shooed Glinda away with her hands.

Glinda smiled broadly and blew Elphaba a kiss as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Elphaba raised herself slowly off of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She walked over to the sink basin and turned on the cold water. The splashes of cold water on her face were refreshing. Although she felt much better, she was still battling some light-headedness. After splashing herself with more cold water, she put her hands on the edge of the pedestal sink and looked up to see her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection shocked her just a bit. There was no bruising or actual trauma to her skin anymore, but she looked tired and gaunt. Elphaba just put her head down, not wanting to face the image that was staring back at her. She decided that a quick bath would be just what she needed to get back into sorts.

Glinda was in the kitchen merrily making coffee for Elphaba. She also found some muffins and pastries in an airtight container on the kitchen table. When the coffee was brewed, Glinda arranged their breakfast on a serving tray, and headed back to the room. As she entered the room, she could smell the aroma of Elphaba's bath gel. It was a confluence of lemongrass tea, arnica, schizandra and sasparilla. When it was her turn to take a bath, she thought she just might use the same scented gel.

She put the tray on the bed, walked over to the bathroom and knocked lightly on the open door. Soaking in the tub, Elphaba opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"Breakfast." Glinda said softly.

"I'll be right out." Elphaba smiled.

"Can I get you anything?" Glinda asked.

"If you can get my black shorts and t-shirt from the bureau, second drawer down, I'd really appreciate it."

Glinda crinkled her nose. "black again."

Elphaba sighed. "Black goes good with green too." She smiled sarcastically at Glinda who rolled her eyes, smiled back and turned to retrieve Elphaba's requested apparel.

Glinda returned promptly, and handed the clothes over to Elphaba who was already toweling off. Within moments, Elphaba emerged in her black shorts and tee. Glinda looked up, taking note of the form fitting outfit that Elphaba had chosen. "Ok, I'll give you this one. Sometimes black really does go good with green." She said as she took the green woman in her arms.

The two enjoyed a long, slow, mellifluous kiss before Elphaba softly pulled back. "Breakfast is getting cold." She said.

Glinda just embraced her lady harder, placing her head on the green woman's chest and breathing in the still lingering scent of the bath gel. "Mmmm, let it get cold." She said happily.

Elphaba laughed slightly. "After all your hard work putting it together? I wouldn't dream of it."

"Ohhhhh, you're no fun." Glinda pouted.

The two made their way to the bed, sat down and started enjoying their meal together. They traded some complimentary comments about the light breakfast, then ate in silence for a few moments.

The proffered silence allowed Glinda a moment of introspection. "Elphie, can I ask you a question?"

Elphaba noted the serious tone of Glinda's voice. "You can ask me anything. You know that."

"I was just wondering,……..back in Oz, if I had gone with you that day at the Wizard's, do you think you would have ever left with Fiyero?"

Elphaba put her coffee cup down on the tray, grabbed Glinda's cup and did the same. Then she picked up the tray and placed it on the bureau before returning to the bed. As she sat next to Glinda, she pondered her response. Then she grabbed Glinda's hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I was wondering if this would ever come up." She said thoughtfully. "Glinda, what I need you to know, what I need you to understand, is that Fiyero and I were never with each other behind your back. I had feelings for him before that day, yes, but I had no idea that he felt anything for me. Please believe me when I tell you that it was just as much a surprise to me as it was to you."

Glinda nodded. Elphaba put her other hand on top of Glinda's and gently rubbed it, then continued. "Looking back, I can't say whether or not I would have been with Fiyero. I had feelings for you back then, but they were taboo and I took every opportunity to run from them. I don't know if I would have ever allowed myself to let you know how I felt about you. We were so young then. I might have just been content to have you around. One thing I do know is that if you had gone with me, you would have been hunted right alongside of me. I would never have wanted that for you."

Elphaba paused as tears started forming in her eyes. "Glinda, I swear, if anything ever happened to you because of me…."

"Elphie, don't worry about that. Nothing bad has happened, and nothing will."

"That's where you're wrong. Just being here with me, right now, places you in danger. If we're spotted together, people will turn on you. You have to be prepared for that."

"I'm not worried about that Elphie. All I'm worried about is how I treated you in the past. I just wonder if I had made different choices back then, well, maybe we'd be living together back in Oz. You may not have ever admitted how you felt about me, but I believe that eventually we would have ended up together like this. I just think that maybe I could have done some things differently. I should have given you Nessa's shoes, I should have gone with you when you asked me to. Maybe you wouldn't have been driven to do the things you did."

"No, that's not true." Elphaba countered. "I was in a dark place back then. I didn't like who and what I had become, but it wasn't because of all those things you mentioned. Yes, they were a part of it, but Glinda, my whole life I've been ostracized. My father didn't love me, and Nessa, even though we were close, she was still ashamed of her green sister. People treated me differently because of something I was born with, as if I could change biology. I didn't choose this, it chose me. When Madame Morrible filled my head with promises of being the Wizard's Magic Grand Vizier, I allowed myself to indulge in visions of acceptance. It was exciting for me. For the first time in my life, I had something to truly look forward to. And then….." Elphaba sighed. "…to find out that the Wizard was not only a fraud, but was responsible for the very atrocities I sought him out to stop, well, my world just fell apart."

Glinda looked at her lover with concern, but didn't interrupt.

"Glinda, my foundation had been ripped out from under me. I had nothing left to believe in. When you can no longer stand, you either have to fall or fly. I chose to fly. I chose to believe in myself because I was the only person I could rely on. I don't blame you for choosing to stay behind. It hurt at the time, but I truly wished you well. I didn't go with Fiyero out of spite towards you. I loved you, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you that way. But Fiyero, he offered me acceptance, he offered me loyalty, and he offered me love. I never had those things before."

Glinda put her head down. "I loved you Elphie. I just wish I could have told you back then. Things might be so different now."

Elphaba lifted her hand and softly brushed Glinda's cheek with the back of her fingers. "I believe that everything happens for a reason. We were meant to take these paths. Somehow, even though we were on different roads, we found our way back to each other. And now, the only thing that matters to me is that you're here. Right here, right now, you're here with me, and I love you dearly."

"Oh Elphie," Glinda said. She reached over and pulled Elphaba into her arms. With her head on Elphaba's shoulder, she whispered into the green woman's ear. "I love you so much. I can't imagine a life without you now. That's why I made you promise to never leave. I couldn't take if we were somehow torn apart. And yes, I too believe that everything happens for a reason. That's why I believe that right here, right now, we're meant to be together."

The two women let go of their embrace only enough to gaze into each other's eyes. Elphaba could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she stared into brilliant blue. Glinda held her stare as she wordlessly conveyed her deep and abiding love to her Elphie. The escalating emotion she felt threatened to break out. Elphaba leaned in towards Glinda. Glinda met her and the two locked in an emotional, passionate kiss. Their mouths opened as their tongues sought out one another. Two souls were spellbound by the nearness of one another. The world disappeared as they continued kissing and caressing each other adoringly. After several long moments, the women finished kissing and sat back to relax. Elphaba felt some stiffness in her back and arched it slightly, trying to stretch it out.

"Oh Elphie, I forgot that you're feeling a little stiff. Why don't you lie down on your stomach, and I'll give that back a massage."

Elphaba complied, turning over and letting Glinda's hands work their magic on her. Glinda's hands were soft and gentle, slowly working their way over Elphaba's sore muscles. Her touch was perfect. She used just enough pressure in all the right places. Elphaba was relaxing more and more. She felt herself drifting off as Glinda continued to press and squeeze her shoulders, around her scapula, her ribs and lower back. It was wonderful.

Glinda continued massaging Elphaba's back for over an hour. She loved the way the green woman's skin felt against her hands. She loved the still lingering scent of the lemongrass tea gel, and she loved this woman more than anything in this life. As she massaged Elphaba, her mind wandered to her passionate encounters with her lover. Closing her eyes to the memories, she smiled broadly. _'It's so good to finally be with you Elphie. I love you so much.'_ She thought to herself. It was only after she finally noticed that Elphaba had fallen asleep that she stopped with the massage.

Glinda smoothed out Elphaba's t-shirt, placed a light kiss on her cheek, then headed towards the bathroom to bathe in some of that lemongrass tea bath gel herself. The day was starting out perfectly.

* * *

Three hours had gone by before Elphaba finally awoke. Glinda was sitting on the bed next to her, reading one of the many books stationed by the writing desk when she noticed the green woman begin to rouse. 

"Good afternoon sleepy head." She said.

Elphaba looked around wearily. "Afternoon? Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"You needed it sweetness. I tried to be as quiet as possible because didn't want to wake you."

Elphaba pulled herself up into a sitting position next to Glinda. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Why do I still feel so exhausted?"

"Elphie, you've been through a lot recently. Don't push it. Let your body heal itself. Sleep is very healing, and you need plenty of it."

Elphaba sighed. "Fiyero's probably wondering why I haven't been around."

"No he's not. I spoke to him while you were sleeping and updated him on your condition."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "And what is your prognosis Dr. Glinda?"

"I think you're doing better than expected, and I mean that. I can't believe how well you're progressing. I'm so relieved about that. Of course, if you'd had another relapse this morning, I might have thought differently." Glinda said as she took Elphaba's hand in hers.

"Agreed! So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Elphaba asked.

"The plan is that I continue to take care of you, and you let me."

Elphaba was just about to speak in protest, but before a word could come out of her mouth, she was shushed by Glinda's finger to her lips.

"Uh uh uhhhh!" Glinda stated shaking her head. "I don't want to hear a peep from you about how you don't need to be babied. Just indulge me this one time."

Elphaba shot a smiling frown at Glinda. "Ok. This one time."

Glinda smiled broadly. "Thanks Elphie."

"No, thank you Glinda. I couldn't ask for a better caretaker. But I do have one request."

"What is it?"

"Can we get out of this room? I'm getting cabin fever in here."

"I'd love to, if you think you're up to it. But remember, the Doctor said nothing too strenuous."

"How about we just go on a picnic? There's a small, tree lined lake not too far from here. It's beautiful. I'd love to take you there."

"Oh Elphie, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Glinda said eagerly. "I'll go get things ready."

"I'll help." Elphaba said.

"Elphie, maybe you should just stay here and relax a bit more."

"Glinda, I'm not an invalid. Besides, you don't know where everything is."

"Good point. Come on." Glinda relented.

Elphaba felt good about her small victory. "By the way, you smell great." Elphaba said as she pulled Glinda into a quick hug.

Glinda beamed at the comment. Then the two women left the room to start packing their picnic lunch.

Elphaba had one of the men rig up Glinda's carriage for them. Knowing her sensitive condition, he was only too happy to oblige.

The women enjoyed a nice leisurely ride to the lake. Because the lake was on the private property of the safe house owner, Elphaba didn't ride in her customary cloak. The fresh air and the wind in her hair felt cathartic to her. She enjoyed the ride immensely. The blue, cloudless skies, the greenery of the hillsides, and of course, the closeness of the blonde woman next to her made this one of the best moments she could remember in a very long time.

Glinda allowed Elphaba to control the reigns of the horse drawn carriage. While she couldn't hold Elphaba's hand while they rode, she still felt the need to have contact with her love. Therefore, she scooted as close to Elphie as she could possibly be. There were no protests from the green woman.

The carriage emerged from the trees into a clearing where the lake revealed itself to the astounded blonde. The water was as smooth as glass. Tall evergreens surrounded the perimeter of the lake, and the hillside provided the perfect outer border.

The women helped themselves out of the carriage, and set up their picnic close to the water's edge. That afternoon they talked, ate, laughed and relaxed in the serene setting.

"Glinda, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Elphie."

"I've been wondering, how was it that you ended up at Baraq's library that night? I mean, I know why we were there, but what made you decide to check there first?"

"Well, " Glinda started as she popped a grape in her mouth. "a long time ago, there was a reception to welcome a new featured artist at the Gillikin Art Museum and Cultural Center. All of the socialites were there, so of course, I had to make an appearance. To tell you the truth, those sorts of events always bored me so. At some point during the night, one of the security guards noticed that a very valuable painting was missing."

"Let me guess. Baraq was responsible." Elphaba interjected.

Glinda nodded in agreement. "The general consensus was that he was behind the whole thing, but it was never proven. You see, the missing painting was never actually taken out of the museum. It was taken from its gallery and moved to another. Hidden in plain site, if you will. While the commotion was concentrated on the breached gallery, one of Baraq's men went to the other gallery to remove the item. Luckily he was spotted before he could even leave the room."

"I don't understand. The guy was caught red-handed. If Baraq put him up to it, then why wasn't he ever convicted?"

"Baraq wasn't caught. His cronie was. Whether it was out of fear or loyalty, the little creep never implicated him."

"Oh, I see." Said Elphaba. "So knowing that, you figured that Baraq would adhere to the same pattern."

"Exactly. The library was the first place I thought of. I was looking for the Grimmerie. I found you instead." Glinda said with a smile.

Elphaba smiled back and reached for a grape, but Glinda lightly slapped her hand away from the fruit.

"What!" Elphaba exclaimed as she pulled back her hand.

"Allow me!" Glinda said with a grin. She scooted closer to Elphaba, picked up a grape and slowly fed it to her lover.

Elphaba smiled as she chewed on the offered morsel. "I know you want to take care of me, but isn't this a little overkill?"

"Not at all sweetness." Glinda picked up another grape. "This time, you have to come and get it." She said as she placed it between her teeth.

Elphaba raised her eyebrow, then slowly leaned in to procure the grape in her mouth, gently brushing against Glinda's lips as she did so. She allowed herself to linger there as she bit off half the grape, allowing Glinda the other half. "Mmmmm, that's nice." She said as she slowly leaned back, chewing her prize.

Elphaba silently regarded the blonde woman next to her as Glinda picked through the grapes looking for just the right one. It didn't take long for Glinda to feel Elphaba's eyes on her. She stopped rummaging and looked over at her smiling lover. "What?" Glinda said with a shy smile.

Elphaba just shook her head. "I was just admiring how the sun tends to bring out your blonde highlights. You look absolutely radiant today."

"Well, maybe it has something to do with the company." Glinda replied with a wink.

Elphaba slid herself behind Glinda and wrapped her arms around the petite woman. Placing light kisses on her neck, then moving up to nibble on her ear.

"Oh Elphie, I love when you do that." Glinda sighed as she leaned back into the green woman's embrace.

"That's why I do it." Elphaba whispered. She kissed Glinda lightly then settled herself into Glinda, placing herself cheek to cheek with the blonde.

Glinda sighed contentedly. "I wish we could stay just like this forever."

Elphaba held the pose while she watched the reflective ripples on the water. A thought occurred to her which made her frown ever so slightly. Glinda immediately sensed a mood change from her lover.

"Elphie, is everything ok?"

"Mmmm, I was just thinking..." Elphaba began. "If and when we recover the Grimmerie, you'll have to take it back to Oz. I can't go with you when you do."

Glinda listened intently. She hadn't allowed herself to think that far in advance. The prospect of being without Elphaba for any length of time was something she didn't want to face.

"I was wondering..." Elphaba continued. "Once you leave, do you think..." Elphaba stopped. Tears began to form in her eyes. She swallowed hard "Do you think you'll be coming back?"

Glinda was stunned. She turned to face Elphaba, and placed her hand on the ground over and outside of Elphaba's hip. With her other hand, she reached up to touch Elphaba's face. "Elphie, how could you think that I would ever be away from you for long?"

A silent tear fell from Elphaba's eyes as she cast her insecurities towards the ground. Glinda wiped the tear away. "Elphie I love you. Since I found you again, you've managed to permeate every fiber of my being. I could no sooner stay away from you than the sun could stop rising in the morning."

"It's a hard life Glinda. Our work is dangerous, and we're constantly on the move and in hiding. It may not be the kind of life that you want for yourself."

"Elphie don't you see? As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters. I choose a life with you. Whatever that means or whatever it brings, I choose you Elphaba Thropp."

Elphaba felt a sense of relief at Glinda's words. She leaned in and gratefully kissed the blonde woman. Glinda smiled back, then returned to her position leaning against Elphaba's chest with the green woman's arms wrapped around her.

"Glinda, how's that knee of yours coming along?"

"It's fine Elphie. Why do you ask?"

"I thought we could go on a little walk around the lake, and work off our lunch. What do you think?"

Glinda jumped at the suggestion. Elphaba got up and offered her right hand to Glinda, which she keenly accepted.

"Come on," Elphaba said. "there's one more thing I want to show you."

Glinda smiled "Lead the way."

The two walked hand in hand around the edge of the lake. The calm waters gently lapped at the shore, creating a soothing sound as they walked. At the far edge of the lake, they reached a stream which fed directly into the larger body of water. Elphaba changed their trajectory at the stream, and began to follow it upward. They had been walking for nearly a half and hour, but for both women, it seemed like they had only been walking for mere moments.

They continued upstream until a faint rushing of water could be heard. Finally, the stream widened and Glinda could see what Elphaba had brought her up there for.

"Oh Elphie! It's beautiful." Glinda exclaimed with jubilant surprise.

The stream had widened into a pool of water. That pool was fed by a small waterfall which came from a second pool fed by a larger waterfall.

"I found this while I was out hiking one day. I come here by myself a lot. I've never taken anyone else here before." Elphaba said looking at the beautiful geophysical formation.

Glinda turned to look at Elphaba. "Thank you sweetness." She said. Her eyes were beaming. "This is absolutely stunning, and the fact that I'm the first person you've brought here makes it that much more special to me."

Elphaba looked away from the pools and waterfalls and met Glinda's grateful eyes. The women faced each other, then pulled one another into a deep, passionate kiss. Both women were lost in the reverie of their kiss when suddenly, Elphaba broke it off and snapped her head up. She looked around at the trees behind Glinda.

Glinda turned to look as well. "What is it?" she asked feeling slightly alarmed.

Elphaba continued to stare at the trees. She didn't answer Glinda. Instead, she moved past her and headed towards the trees.

"Elphie, what is it? You're starting to scare me."

Elphaba stopped, looked back at Glinda, then back towards the trees again. "I thought I heard something, that's all." She still stared in the direction of the phantom sound.

"Elphie, I didn't hear anything."

"No, I'm pretty sure…"

"Do you see anything?"

"No! Nothing!"

"Maybe it was an animal. A squirrel or a bird." Glinda suggested.

"You might be right." Elphaba said, still staring at the trees. She wasn't entirely convinced, but she didn't want to alarm Glinda any further. "Come on. Let's head back."

Elphaba took Glinda's hand once again, and the women headed back to their picnic area on the other side of the lake. Upon arrival, they packed up their belongings, and headed back towards the safe house.

Elphaba was disconcerted by the sound and presence she felt in the woods. She guided the carriage with one hand on the reigns, and placed a protective arm around Glinda. Glinda didn't argue. She reveled in any contact with her sweet Elphie.

The ride back was much quicker than the ride to the lake. Elphaba was anxious to get Glinda back to safety. She couldn't explain it, but her senses told her that the presence she felt wasn't a friendly one.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sir Baraq" The Courier diffidently entered Baraq's study carrying a securely wrapped package and escorted by one of Baraq's guards. "The item you requested is here."

Baraq was seated at his desk, along with Lothier, his Chief Justicier, looking over the pages of the Grimmerie, and trying to decipher the latest chant. "Excellent! Bring it here boy."

The boy walked over to Baraq with the package. Baraq took the parcel, dismissed the courier with a wave of his hand, and proceeded to unwrap the package. He opened the box with zealous anticipation, pausing once the top of the box was removed to admire its contents. Baraq grabbed the item out of the box and held it up towards the sunlight. A sparkling white wedding dress made of satin, sleeveless and studded with White Sapphire which shone brilliantly in the sunlight was revealed.

"It's perfect!" he stated. "Lothier, have the arrangements all been made?"

"Yes Sir Baraq. You will have a Vicar on standby. He will be here within a few hours of notification that his services are needed."

Baraq nodded in approval. "Excellent! Have this dress hung up and placed in my bedroom closet."

Lothier nodded and bowed, then carefully secured the dress from Baraq and left the room. As Lothier left, a sentry knocked on the study door.

"What is it?" Baraq asked exasperated.

"Sir, we have news on the resistance."

Baraq raised his eyebrows and motioned for the senty to enter the study. "What is your news?"

"Veloc reports that they should be here by tomorrow evening."

Baraq smiled and walked towards the window, looking out over the horizon to where the safe house was situated. "Let them come."

* * *

"Elphaba!" Fiyero waved. 

Elphaba helped Glinda out of the carriage. "Hey Fiyero. You have a plan for us tomorrow?"

"I do. Two plans in fact. One that includes you, and one that doesn't." Fiyero answered. "So the question is, how do you feel?"

"I feel good Fiyero. I really do." Elphaba replied.

Fiyero looked at Glinda to get some confirmation of Elphaba's statement. Glinda nodded in agreement. "She's doing remarkably well." Glinda substantiated.

Fiyero was convinced. "Ok then, plan number one it is."

"So what exactly is plan number one?" Elphaba asked.

"According to my contact, Baraq takes his dinner at the same time each night. We'll get to the castle, make our way in the same as we have before. You and Glinda will proceed into his bedroom. There's a small side room with the aforementioned wall art and hidden safe. You'll go in there with Solis and steal the Grimmerie back while he's preoccupied with his meal. We'll be posted at the door, keeping watch in case someone happens to come by. So far, I've been told that no guards are stationed by his bedroom. Even when the Grimmerie is in the safe. They feel that the safe is all the security that's necessary."

"Sounds simple enough." Elphaba said. "So what happens if the Grimmerie isn't in its secure location while he's eating?"

"I don't think that will be an issue. My source says that it's a consistent pattern."

Glinda was listening to the conversation. She frowned and turned away as she thought about what Fiyero was saying.

"Glinda, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda turned to face Elphaba and Fiyero. "I'm sorry, normally I would say it's a good plan."

"But?…." Elphaba interjected.

"But considering who we're dealing with, it just sounds too simple. Why haven't there been guards to stop us from entering the castle? He has the Grimmerie, for the love of Oz. You would think that the security would be immense."

Elphaba agreed "It does seem odd, but we shouldn't complain about his short-sightedness and overconfident arrogance."

"Overconfident arrogance I agree with, but short-sighted doesn't fit." Glinda was becoming visibly tense. "Everything he does is with intent and purpose. I'm just confused as to why our access has been so easy."

"You think we're headed into a trap?" Fiyero asked.

"I don't know. If it were a trap, he had plenty of opportunity to spring it the last two times we visited the castle. I don't know what he's up to, but he's up to something. You can count on that. And quite honestly, it scares me."

Elphaba put a reassuring hand on Glinda's shoulder. "Fiyero," she said. "We should have a large contingent of extra men on the outside, just in case it is a trap and we can't get out. We could give them a window of time, and if we're not out in that time, it'll be up to them to get us out."

"I agree. We'll need to be there in full force. We'll have to maintain an invisible presence, but I'll formulate an escape plan in the event that this is a trap."

"How do you feel about all this?" Elphaba asked Glinda.

"I feel much better now. Still wary, but better. Thanks for listening." Glinda took a ragged breath and shuddered slightly at the thought of facing Baraq the next day.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Elphaba said. She noticed Glinda's nervousness and wanted to try and get to the bottom of it. "Fiyero, we'll see you tomorrow."

Fiyero nodded. "I'll take care of the horses."

"Thank you, friend." Elphaba replied. She put her arm around Glinda's shoulders and guided her back to their room.

Once inside, the silent edginess was palpable. Dusk was beginning to settle in, and the warmth of the day gave way to the cool night air. Glinda shivered a bit, so Elphaba decided to light a fire in the fireplace. Myrrah had restocked the firewood in all the rooms as she did once every three days, so there was plenty of wood and kindling for her to use. As Elphaba worked to get the fire started, Glinda put her night clothes on. Elphaba followed suit, and dressed as the long silence continued.

Once dressed Elphaba looked over at Glinda, who had retired to the bed. Glinda had been trying to avoid the concerned eyes she knew were meant for her. Elphaba just stared at Glinda for a long moment. Finally Glinda relented and met her worried gaze.

"You want to talk about it?" Elphaba asked.

"It's just hard, that's all." Glinda replied, looking down at her hands.

"I know sweetheart, but I can't help you unless you tell me what happened between you two. It's obvious he's done something to hurt you." Elphaba sat down next to Glinda. "Please let me in. Let me help you." She said softly. "Does this have anything to do with your nightmare the other night?"

Glinda nodded, but continued to look down. She was trying to summon the courage to tell Elphaba about her personal horror. She needed to tell her. Still avoiding Elphaba's eyes, she took a deep breath and began.

"Years ago, I met Baraq at a Gillikin Social Event. It was all high society. The pretentiousness in the room was stifling. I was there because, once again, with my position it was expected of me. Baraq took a liking to me right away. He pestered me constantly, and for weeks, I had to make up excuses as to why I couldn't go out with him." She stopped momentarily. "One day, he just showed up out of the blue. He had been waiting and watching, to see when Tanon, my lead advisor, left the house. I don't keep a staff anymore except for Tanon. Occasionally I bring in a few hands to help around the house, but for the most part, it's just Tanon and I. Once he saw Tanon leave, he knew I was alone."

Glinda stopped. Tears started welling up in her eyes. Seeing this, Elphaba took one of Glinda's fidgeting hands, giving her strength to continue.

"I didn't know it was him, otherwise I would never have opened the door. I should have looked. He forced his way into the house and started making moves on me immediately. He was becoming increasingly more aggressive."

Elphaba started feeling an anger rise up in her.

"I told him I wasn't interested. He didn't listen. He started becoming more forceful." Glinda began absently stoking Elphaba's hand which stayed intertwined with her own. "I tried to get away, but he was too strong. We struggled. He ripped my dress."

Elphaba was working assiduously to control the anger she was feeling towards Baraq.

"Luckily, there was a vase nearby. He didn't see me grab it, and I struck him over the head before he could hurt me further. It granted me a momentary reprieve. I ran from the house, screaming." Tears streamed down Glinda's eyes as she continued to recount the story. "My wand was too away far for me to reach it without him catching me. It was no use to me at that point. That's why I ran outside instead of upstairs where I had left it. I thought that if I screamed, someone might hear me. It was my only hope. As I ran out screaming, he had regained his bearings and came after me. He caught me in the courtyard and started trying to force himself on me. I just continued to scream and fight back as best as I could."

The controlled anger in Elphaba manifested itself in the form of tears. She let the tears fall silently as she listened to her tormented lover.

"Luckily, Sir Chuffrey was nearby and heard me screaming. He stormed into the yard, pulled Baraq off of me, and fought with him until Baraq had had enough. He left vowing his revenge on me someday." Glinda let out a short, exasperated laugh. "I guess he got his revenge didn't he? He stole the Grimmerie from me, and now, if we fail to get it back, he'll have control over all of Oz."

"Glinda," Elphaba said softly, pulling the blonde woman into an embrace. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Damn him. DAMN HIM!"

Glinda held onto Elphaba tightly and sobbed quietly for just a moment. "Elphie, there's one more thing I need to tell you."

Elphaba's muscles tightened at the prospect of more bad news.

"I ended up marrying Sir Chuffrey. It was more out of gratitude than anything else. I never really loved him, but he saved me, and I felt I owed it to him."

Elphaba relaxed and smiled. "Glinda dear, I already know you were married."

Glinda looked quizzically at her lover.

"I would try and get any news I could about you whenever I could. I heard of your wedding……and your divorce."

"Oh." Was all Glinda could manage.

"It broke my heart at the time, but I thought you were happy, and more than anything else, your happiness was all I wanted."

Glinda looked deeply into the brown eyes that stared lovingly into her own. She wiped her tears and silently laid her head on Elphaba's shoulder. The two shared a comfortable silence for a few moments before Glinda spoke again, keeping her head on the green shoulder.

"You know, I was wearing a necklace that day. I don't know when I lost it, whether it was outside, or near where he first forced himself on me, but I've never been able to find it again. That necklace was precious to me. It was the one you gave me at Shiz for my 18th birthday. Belatedly, I might add."

Elphaba continued to silently stroke Glinda's golden locks. She was touched at the sentiment Glinda had placed on the simple gift.

"That's something else I'll never forgive him for." Glinda stated angrily. At the time, that was one of her last connections to Elphaba. When Elphaba had given it to Glinda, it had seemed a bit gaudy at first, but it fit with Glinda's attire perfectly. A large crystal adornment attached to a simple, but sparkling silver necklace. It was inexpensive, but Glinda had loved it. It was a touching gift from her Elphie, and she cherished it.

"I'm sure you'll find it again someday." Elphaba suggested. "Things like that tend to pop-up in the oddest places. Besides, if you don't find it, I'll get you another one."

"I don't want another one Elphie. I want that one. It meant the world to me that you gave it to me when you did. Before I lost it, I had never taken it off. Well, except to go to bed."

Elphaba smiled and pulled Glinda into another hug. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Glinda smiled back. "Yes you have, but I never get tired of hearing it."

"I do love you. More than words can express." Elphaba said back. "I'm very proud of you. It took a lot of courage to tell me about what Baraq did to you."

Glinda relaxed into Elphaba's arms. "I do feel a little better now. Thank you for listening to me once again."

"Glinda, you don't ever have to thank me for listening to you. I do so willingly and gladly. And I swear to you we'll make Baraq pay for what he did to you. I could personally kill that……"

"Elphie, please don't risk yourself on my account. We're going there to get the Grimmerie, and that's it." Glinda interrupted emphatically.

"Well see." Elphaba stated flatly.

"No!" Glinda said. She quickly moved out of Elphaba's embrace and took Elphaba's chin in her hand. "Elphaba, you promised you would never leave me. I can't have you risking your life to avenge something that happened years ago. I'm with you now, and that's all that matters to me. I want you around forever. Please don't risk yourself on a vengeance that's not yours to take."

Elphaba just stared.

"Elphie, please. You promised."

"I did promise. I gave you my word, and I intend to keep it."

That was all Glinda needed to hear. She gratefully settled back into Elphaba's protective embrace.

"Besides," Glinda added. "unless things have changed dramatically over the last six years, you've never killed anyone or anything in your entire life. You're not like that, I know you."

"No, you're right. That much has remained the same." Elphaba said. "Although I did threaten that Dorothy girl with death if she didn't give me those slippers before the hourglass ran out. Not that I would have actually followed through with it."

Glinda smiled and shook her head. "That's what I thought."

Darkness enveloped the room except for the glow emanating from the fireplace. The two women sat in a silent embrace for several minutes until they mutually agreed to move their positions and lie down next to each other.

Elphaba had Glinda were lying down, facing each other, both resting their heads on their own arms. They spent the next several moments silently using their free hand to trace and caress each others shoulders, arms and faces. No words were needed as they continued their slow exploration. Elphaba ran her hand over Glinda's forehead, alongside her cheek, behind her neck and down to the small of her back. Glinda reciprocated the gestured touches. The movement of limbs over body conveyed an energy of love that was so strong, no words could accurately describe it. The expression synchronized when both women reached for each other's shoulder, gently sliding their hands downward, tracing a path down the other's arm. It ended as their fingers met and intertwined with one another. They stared at one another, fingers locked together, watching the firelight dance in each other's eyes. Feeling the emotions building up inside, both women spontaneously reached out for one another, and joined in a very passionate kiss.

This kiss was not just an expression of love. This kiss conveyed all the sentiment of the emotional night. It offered Glinda protection. To Elphaba it expressed trust and need. The kiss never became fervent. It was deep, long, slow and soft. When it was over, it was repeated over and over again, accompanied by slow, soft caresses and long embraces. For tonight, it was more than enough for both women to show their love in this way. Their strong devotion to one another was never more evident than it was this night. This last night before they would head back to Baraq's castle.

Elphaba was confident of the outcome, but Glinda felt a sense of foreboding. She used this night to be as close to Elphaba as she possibly could, just in case the unimaginable happened.

'_No, I can't think like that. Everything is going to be alright. I'll be back in Elphaba's arms by this time tomorrow.'_

Glinda snuggled in close to her green lover and hugged her fiercely. Elphaba sensed what Glinda was feeling, but didn't give voice to it. She merely returned Glinda's affections and tried to reassure her through touch.

As the fire died out, both women fell fast asleep in each other's arms. They couldn't know what awaited them the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day passed quickly as preparations were made to recover the Grimmerie. Fiyero already had his backup detail in place. They saddled up their horses, ran over their checklist and made their final arrangements.

"Are we ready to go?" Fiyero asked looking at Elphaba and Glinda.

Elphaba finished cinching her saddle. "I'm ready."

"Me too." Glinda replied.

Everyone mounted their horses. Elphaba put her hand out to help Glinda mount, but Glinda suddenly hesistated.

"Glinda?" Elphaba looked at her love quizzically.

"Just a moment, I'll be right back." Glinda replied. She ran back into the house, emerging moments later with her wand in her hands.

"Glinda, you know we can't use that. I can't risk the attention." Elphaba reminded.

"You never know Miss Thropp. Fiyero has a backup plan. This is mine. I promise it will stay with the horse, right in this saddlebag unless it's needed, but I want it nearby in CASE it's needed."

Elphaba agreed. She offered her hand to Glinda once again who accepted it this time. Glinda pulled herself up onto the horse behind Elphaba. Elphaba raised the hood on her cloak as Glinda wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"LET'S MOVE!" Fiyero yelled motioning forward with his arm.

The group rode swiftly and silently through the early evening, being careful to stay out of site. Glinda held tightly to Elphaba. She leaned her head against Elphaba's shoulder, desperate to cling to every last second with her. Elphaba felt Glinda's grip tighten around her waist. She knew how apprehensive Glinda must have been feeling at that moment. Elphaba wished there was some way to reassure her, but she couldn't. They wouldn't be able to settle down until the Grimmerie was recovered, Baraq was in custody, and they were back at their safe house. Oz willing, that would be just a few hours from now.

The group arrived at their usual spot in the trees. They tethered their horses, and slowly made their way to the creek tunnel. Solis removed the grate and unlocked the gate with his usual efficiency. Once again, no guard was in sight. This unsettled Glinda immensely.

The group easily made their way through the castle. Linc and Zeph had found the dining hall, and confirmed that Baraq was indeed having his evening meal.

"We didn't see the Grimmerie anywhere near him." Linc said to Fiyero.

"Let's go." Fiyero commanded. They made their way to the upper tier of the castle where their crude map dictated that the bedroom should be. The bedroom was easily found and the group hurriedly made their way inside. Once again, there were no guards to speak of.

"Elphie, I don't like this." Glinda said warily.

"I know what you mean. It seems too easy." Elphaba replied. She was now becoming uneasy.

Baraq's room was enormous. It was approximately thirty yards long by fifteen yards wide. The bed was a gaudy display of masculinity at the far end of the room, with steel posts, an ornate steel headboard, and mahogany nightstands on each side. A cedar chest was situated to the left of an enormous walk-in closet. There were several knickknacks on the chest, but no one bothered to inventory the seemingly insignificant items. Decorative weapons of every sort, spears, swords and staffs were standing up vertically in racks which symmetrically adorned the wall to the left of the bed. The walls were also decorated with Baraq's self-portraits. Glinda felt sick just looking at them. Averting her gaze from the bed, she turned her attention to the small room just to the right of it instead.

Elphaba put her hand on the small of Glinda's back, and they both entered the room with Solis right behind them. Fiyero, Iriiq and the other men were stationed at the door keeping a lookout for any guards that might approach.

The extra room was very understated compared with the main bedroom. Just a few paintings on the wall and some file cabinets. Solis removed the piece of wall art that their inside contact had told them to remove. Behind the frame was a small steel door sitting flush with the wall. Solis quickly began to work on the lock.

Fiyero kept his vigilant watch, but silently wished that Elphaba, Glinda and Solis would hurry. He wanted out of the castle as soon as possible. Something just didn't feel right to him. As they were waiting, Iriiq noticed that there was more than one door leading into the room.

"Fiyero, look at that." Iriiq said, pointing to the doorway. "Did the map indicate that there was more than one way in here?"

Fiyero removed the map from his shirt pocket. Just as they thought, there was no indication of another doorway in the bedroom, nor of anything that may lie beyond that door.

"I'm going to go check it out." Iriiq said.

Fiyero nodded in agreement as Iriiq and half the men started to cross the enormous room to the other door.

Solis quickly and expertly picked the lock to the small steel door. Elphaba stood back and let Glinda take over. The petite blonde slowly stepped forward and opened the door. To her amazement, the book was right where they said it would be. Glinda pulled the book out of its encasement, and held it out before her. She looked at the prize with incredulity. She finally had it back. Over a year had gone by since it was first stolen. She had vowed to get it back for Elphaba, and she had done it. She turned towards Elphaba, holding the book out for her to see. Elphaba didn't take the book. Instead she walked over to Glinda and put an arm around her shoulder so that both could admire it at the same time. Elphaba looked at Glinda and smiled at the marvel on her face. Glinda felt Elphaba's eyes on her. She returned the smile.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Elphaba said.

Glinda nodded, and they prepared to leave. Solis reset the lock on the steel door, then replaced the wall art. Iriiq reached the opposite door at the far end of the bedroom and slowly opened it, ready to have a look. He wasn't ready for the rush of guards that came flooding into the room. The guards had been waiting for the signal to ambush, but Iriiq's curiosity set their attack in motion sooner than they had planned. The guards yelled as they rushed into Baraq's room. Their weapons were drawn. The first guard through arced his sword at Iriiq, and sliced him across the chest. Iriiq fell to the floor in pain. The rest of the resistance fighters drew their swords and engaged the onslaught of guards.

"COME ON!" Elphaba yelled. Solis, Elphaba and Glinda started running towards the door they had come in through.

"ELPHABA HURRY!" Fiyero yelled.

As they ran , Glinda chanced a look at the cedar chest. An object on top of it caught her eye. Sitting atop a pair of satin, white, long-sleeved gloves was her necklace. The necklace she lost the day Baraq attacked her. The necklace that her Elphaba had given her was on Baraq'a cedar chest. _'That bastard had it all along.'_ She thought. She ran back to retrieve it, and in doing so, noticed a another item that belonged to her. A gold bracelet that she had bought in The Emerald City was sitting not far from the necklace. Glinda was furious. _'He probably took that when he stole the Grimmerie.' _she thought.

Elphaba, Solis and Fiyero had already run from the room, not noticing that Glinda had stopped running with them. Not far from the bedroom doorway, Elphaba stopped suddenly and looked around. Fiyero stopped and looked after Elphaba.

"Where's Glinda?" Elphaba asked fearfully.

"What?" Fiyero looked around, not seeing the blonde woman anywhere.

"Glinda's not here, I have to go back for her." She said frantically. She started to head towards the bedroom at a brisk pace.

Fiyero caught up with her. "Elphaba, you can't go back in there." He said in a panic.

"Fiyero, I can't leave her." Elphaba pleaded. "I made a promise."

"Elphaba, we need to go back and get our reinforcements. We'll get her back."

"I'm sorry Fiyero. I made a promise." Elphaba pushed Fiyero back with all her strength, catching him off guard and causing him to stumble. She hurried into the room, shut and locked the door, effectively shutting Fiyero out.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero pounded frantically on the door. "ELPHABA!"

"Fiyero, come on. There's nothing we can do now. We have to go to the backup plan." Solis said pulling on Fiyero's arm.

Solis pulled Fiyero away from the door, and the two hastened their escape from the castle just as another contingent of guards rounded the corner and headed towards Baraq's room, cutting off any escape route for the one's still inside.

* * *

Elphaba turned, ignoring Fiyero's yells and door pounding. _'It's up to you Fiyero, unless I can get us out of this.'_ She thought, but she had no idea how. 

Elphaba looked towards the door at the opposite end of the room. Five of their men were lying on the ground, cut down by the castle guards. One of the men moved, and Elphaba ran towards him. She bent down and put her hand on his shoulder. "Iriiq!"

Iriiq, while visibly in pain motioned Elphaba on. "Forget about me, they have Glinda. Go get her and the Grimmerie."

Elphaba felt helpless. She didn't want to leave her friend vulnerable on the floor like that. Suddenly she could hear the pounding on the door as someone tried to gain entry to the room.

"Go Elphaba, I'll be alright." Iriiq pleaded.

Elphaba felt conflicted inside, then suddenly she heard Glinda yelling from the other room. She felt an immense fear for Glinda's safety as she ditched her cloak, no longer caring about revealing her identity. Glinda was in trouble and she had to get to her as soon as possible. Elphaba bottled up her emotions, ran to the wall of displayed weapons and pulled a staff from its rack, then she ran through the door where she spotted Glinda struggling against her captors.

"LET HER GO!" Elphaba yelled.

The guards stopped; stunned at the sight of the woman they thought was dead. Glinda smiled widely and hopefully upon seeing that Elphaba had come back for her, but her elation quickly turned to terror as the guards started running towards Elphaba with their weapons raised.

"ELPHIE LOOK OUT!" Glinda yelled, trying to pull herself free from the restraining guards who each had a hold of her arms.

Elphaba calmly let the guards approach. She walked casually towards the assault, twirling the staff from one side to the next. The first guard charged her, screaming at her as he raised his sword and swung it down towards her. She block the blow and turned the staff over and downward, knocking the sword out of his hands. Then she quickly brought the staff back up delivering an uppercut to the guards jaw. He was knocked out immediately. She faced the next group of guards, dodging their swords, and parrying their attempted blows. She fought furiously. All she could think about was Glinda. That gave her a rush of adrenaline and the ability to fight off every attack she was faced with.

Glinda stopped struggling and watched in awe of the display Elphaba was putting on. She had never seen this side of Elphaba before. She had no idea that her Elphie was even capable of this. The last time they had faced off, bickering over Fiyero and Nessa's death, she had disarmed Elphaba so easily. This was not the same woman she fought that day.

Baraq's guards were finally successful in breaking down the main bedroom door. They ran through his room to the opposite entry. Iriiq had managed to drag himself behind a large armchair, out of sight of the onrushing guards.

Elphaba kept fighting and dispatching her attackers. One by one they fell. In the midst of the fighting, Baraq entered the room from his bedroom casually strolling at a safe distance from the melee. Seeing that Elphaba was getting the upper hand against his guards, he quickly ran to Glinda, pulled a knife out of the sheath attached to his belt and placed in against Glinda's neck.

"Put the staff down Elphaba, or I'll slit her throat." Baraq yelled menacingly.

Elphaba was in the full fury of fighting when she looked up and saw Baraq holding Glinda at knifepoint. The guards backed away from Elphaba.

"Let her go Baraq." Elphaba pleaded.

"I don't see that you're in any position to bargain." Baraq pointed out. "Drop the staff, or I'll kill her."

"Elphie don't!" Glinda cried.

Elphaba took one look at Glinda, and dropped the staff.

Glinda felt her hopes die when the staff fell to the floor. She looked at Elphaba with despairing eyes.

"Guards! Shackle her!" Baraq commanded.

One of the guards picked up the staff as two others brought the shackles. They clamped her ankles then stretched the length of chain upwards to clamp her wrists in front of her.

"Is this really necessary?" Elphaba asked

"Oh Elphaba. I think you and I both know that you're still capable of conjuring many spells. I think we also both know that it's not just the chanting that makes the spells work, it's using the proper hand and arm movement that enables you to cast the most potent spells properly. I'm not taking any chances with you. With your wrists and ankles shackled together, there's no chance of you conjuring up something I can't fight against. Oh, and incidentally, those shackles were materialized specifically for you, compliments of the Grimmerie. There's no chant you can utter that will magically unlock them for you. The only way to get them off is with this key." He gleefully held up the skeleton key. "There's only two. I have one, the Dungeon Master has the other."

Elphaba took a deep breath and looked down at her shackles. She knew that Baraq was right. She needed the freedom of her hands and arms to produce the type of spells that would be necessary to effectively disarm him. At this point, it had been so long since she'd used her magic that she wasn't at all sure what she was capable of anymore.

Baraq moved away from Glinda and nodded his head at the guard with the staff. The guard acknowledged Baraq, came up behind Elphaba and brought the staff down across the back of her head and neck.

"NO!" Glinda cried as Elphaba fell to the floor. Glinda struggled to no avail.

Elphaba was dazed, but she remained conscious. She tried to regain her bearings as she fought against the searing pain she was feeling.

"Please, let her go. You don't want her. It's me you want. Just let her go." Glinda pleaded with Baraq.

"I will let her go. On one condition." Baraq replied

"Anything! Just let her go."

"Marry me!" Baraq replied with a sinister smile plastered across his face.

"What?" Glinda was shocked and horrified.

Elphaba was beginning to rise to her feet again. "Don't do it Glinda. I don't care what he does to me. Don't give in to him."

Baraq turned his attention back towards Elphaba. "Really now, you don't care what I do to you? I've been decoding the Grimmerie for the better part of a year now Elphaba. Let me give you a taste of what I can do to you."

Baraq re-sheathed his knife, raised his hands, waved his arms and started speaking an unintelligible chant that Elphaba couldn't make out. She took a step back, looking back and forth at the guards on each side of her, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly, Baraq thrust his arms in her direction and a violent pain reverberated throughout her body. Elphaba threw her head back and arched her back at the pain. Every muscle in her body felt like it was seizing up as an intense, vicious fire possessed her internally. She let out a pained yell and fell to her knees. Glinda couldn't watch anymore. It was too much for her to take.

"Stop it. STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Glinda yelled as the tears sped down her cheeks.

Baraq stopped his assault. "You can stop all of this. Agree to marry me, and I'll stop hurting her."

Elphaba was still on her knees, out of breath with her hands pressed to the floor. She slowly raised her head and looked directly at Baraq. "Is that all you've got?" she said venomously.

Baraq'a eyes widened. He couldn't believe the resolve of this woman. It infuriated him. He conjured up the same spell, thrust his hands outwards and Elphaba was swathed in pain once again. Her muscles screamed in agony. Her insides burned. She hunched her back against the pain, curling forward until her head was just above her knees. She tried to stifle her screams, but it only took a few moments before she let out another anguished cry.

"STOP!" Glinda yelled. "PLEASE STOP!... I'll marry you."

"What was that? Say it louder!" Baraq demanded.

"I SAID I'LL MARRY YOU DAMMIT! NOW STOP! STOP IT" Glinda screamed at the top of her lungs.

Baraq released his hold on Elphaba. She pitched forward and collapsed on the floor. Trying with all her might to get up again, she found her muscles were extremely uncooperative.

Glinda struggled ferociously against her captors, yanking her arms as hard as she could. "Let go of me. LET GO!" she yelled as she broke their grip and ran to Elphaba. As she reached the prone woman, she carefully sat down beside her.

Baraq held his hand up keeping the guards at bay.

Glinda put one hand over her mouth, hoping that Elphaba would be alright. With Glinda's help, Elphaba managed to roll over on her back.

"Elphie?" Glinda whispered hesitantly. She gently put her hands on Elphaba's shoulders and pulled her upwards so that she was sitting in Glinda's embrace.

Elphaba blinked her eyes. "Glinda, don't do it." She struggled as she spoke. "He needs you to validate him."

"She's absolutely right about that." Baraq conceded. "You see, mastering the Grimmerie alone would give me the power I seek, but I would never have the endorsement of the people without you as my wife."

Glinda kept her worried gaze on Elphaba. Using the palm of her hand, she pushed the green woman's disheveled hair away from her face.

"It was you at the lake wasn't it?" Elphaba said with disdain as she turned her irate eyes towards Baraq. "You were in the woods watching us."

"Close, but no." Baraq replied smiling. Glinda, sitting behind Elphaba put her arms around her love in a protective gesture. "Actually Elphaba, I'm quite impressed with you. My man Veloc was sent to spy on you and your comrades. He's by far the best I've ever had at covert operations. You're the first person to actually sense his presence. Kudos!"

Baraq started pacing back and forth. "You see, everything I've done here, the storms, the land shakes….they were all a ploy to bring Glinda here." Baraq looked at Glinda.

Elphaba started to get up, but Glinda held back. "We were all here twice before. Why didn't you just take us in the library? You had plenty of chances." Elphaba stated flatly.

"Mmm! Good question, with a simple explanation. But first, I have to give you and your lap dog Tanon some praise as well Glinda. Your ruse actually worked. I never knew you were actually on your way here due to Tanon's quelling speeches. You had everyone convinced that there was nothing to worry about, and no investigation was warranted. You even fooled me. In fact, I didn't even know you were here until my guards spotted your carriage in the woods. It didn't have your name on it, but the craftsmanship, the quality, and the manufacturer label all pointed to it belonging to you. Very clever of you to ride here instead of bubbling here. My men were never the wiser."

Glinda didn't say a word. She just squeezed Elphaba tighter.

"Obviously, we missed you the first night you were here. I needed to get you back here, so I conjured up the land shakes to entice you over here once again, but in spite of the fact that I posted guards at the door to dissuade you from that location, you went to the library anyway. I know how you think Glinda, and I know all to well that you're aware of the museum incident. But really now! Placing something as valuable as the Grimmerie in such an insecure location? Did you really think I would be so stupid?"

"You want me to answer that truthfully?" Glinda replied sarcastically

Baraq glowered at her. "Obviously, I had to make you aware that you were searching in the wrong place, and I couldn't really just walk right over and tell you, so I conjured up the land shakes again. Now I really must apologize Miss Elphaba. I understand you were injured in my library. Really, you should be more careful."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes at Baraq.

"So to answer your question Elphaba, we weren't aware of the first breach of the castle, but we were ready for Glinda to arrive the second time. The only thing we weren't ready for was the appearance of this group of ragtag resistance fighters tagging along as well. We simply erred on the side of caution when we let you go the second time. You see, I knew you'd be back. After all, you still didn't have what you came for. Sooooooo I sent Veloc to trail all of you, report on your group, your plans, your activities, every bit of information he could give me. I also sought to supply you with the very information you needed in order to get you where I wanted you to be." Baraq walked over to a line of men standing by. "I even went so far as to allow a SPY in my midst."

At that, Baraq grabbed one of the men by the shirt collar and threw him to the ground. Elphaba recognized the man as one of their own. She tried to get up again, but Glinda held fast to her.

"Hello there." Baraq smiled at the cowering man on the ground. "Have I told you what happens when we find a spy?"

"Baraq, leave him alone." Elphaba said emphatically.

The man continued to cower, putting his arm over his face defensively.

Baraq grabbed the man by his shirt collar again, pulled him up to his feet, and with one quick motion, he unsheathed his knife and plunged it straight into the man's belly.

"NO!" both women screamed in unison.

Baraq was face to face with the dying man. He smiled, pulled out his knife and let the man fall to the ground dead.

"You bastard!" Elphaba said angrily.

"Don't blame me Elphaba. It was you people who put him in that position, and quite honestly, I have no compassion for any of you. It was you people who kept me from ridding Oz of those blasted Animals."

"You mean mutilating them." Elphaba

"Call it what you will. I was doing all of Oz a favor. Their kind aren't needed or wanted in this land. If I had my way, all of Glikkus would be rid of them."

Elphaba shook her head in disgust.

Baraq was starting to relish the looks of disgust and despair on the faces of the two women. He continued his boast.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes! Veloc. I had Veloc following you. He followed you to the good doctor's office" Baraq saw Elphaba's eyes widen at the mention of the doctor. "but don't worry, I have no use for him. He is unharmed. So far!"

Elphaba felt a brief sense of relief

"Once you left the doctor's office he followed you back to your safe house. Imagine my surprise when he reported to me that the injured party was one Miss Elphaba Thropp, the Wicked Witch of the West. Now wouldn't all of Oz be interested in knowing that instead of being dead as everyone thinks, you're very much alive.

Glinda squeezed Elphaba's shoulder for reassurance. Elphaba could feel her anger begin to rise.

"But that wasn't the only fascinating tidbit of information, not at all. You see, once I found out that Elphaba was alive and that you two were, well, intimate with one another, I had a slight change in plans. You see dear Glinda, you've been a part of my plan all along. Elphaba was absolutely right when she said I needed you to validate me. After all, you can't beat an endorsement from Glinda the Good."

"How could you know that I'd agree to any of this?" Glinda scoffed.

"Well, I didn't. In fact, I knew you wouldn't agree unless you were provided with some…..incentive."

"What incentive?" Glinda asked angrily.

"I have men stationed back in Gillikin. They were going to take your trusted friend Tanon captive. It would have been his life in exchange for marrying me."

"I swear, if you hurt Tanon…"

"Not to worry my dear. When I had you followed the first time you left here, and I discovered Miss Elphaba was still alive, well, it's like I said, my plans changed. The fact that you two are lovers made it all the more viable of a plan. Instead of holding Tanon's life over your head, it would be hers. It worked like a charm don't you think? No pun intended." Baraq smiled sinisterly at Glinda and Elphaba. "I have to thank you though Miss Glinda. In spite of all my plans and preparations, my inept guard was still a step behind in responding tonight. If you hadn't managed to get yourself captured, the lot of you might have escaped tonight.

"I hate you!" Glinda sneered. "I hate you with every fiber of my being."

"What do I care about your hatred? I have more important matters to attend to, like becoming the next Wizard of Oz." Baraq said this enthusiastically, relishing the incredulous looks from the captive women. "Come now, I'm tired of this conversation." Baraq proclaimed. "Guards! Take Miss Elphaba to the dungeons."

"Wait, you said you'd let her go if I agreed to marry you." Glinda cried.

"Oh I will, but what assurances do I have that you actually will marry me? No, I think I'll keep her around until after the wedding. That way I can also be sure that she won't conjure any spells against me, and that you'll hold to your word."

The guards came and roughly separated the girls, pulling them both up to their feet.. "Elphie!" Glinda cried reaching out to her love.

"Glinda!" Elphaba yelled as she was dragged off by the guards. Glinda's guards backed off as Glinda sank to her knees and began to cry.

"Don't worry my dear. It'll all be over soon. The wedding will be in just a few hours."

Glinda looked up. "What? A few hours!"

"That's right. I already have your dress ready and fitted to your size. You can put it on here." Baraq snapped his fingers and a guard hurried forth with the dress, the pair of white gloves from the cedar chest, Glinda's necklace and bracelet and a pair of matching shoes.

"I won't wear this necklace at the wedding. It has a special meaning for me, and I won't desecrate that memory by wearing it when I wed you." she said angrily.

"Have it your way." Baraq looked at the guard. "Put it back on the cedar chest."

"You might as well take this back too." Glinda said, holding up her gold bracelet.

The guard looked at Baraq, who nodded his consent. The guard took the items, and headed back towards Baraq'a bedroom.

"I want to see Elphaba. Before I marry you, I want to see her and make sure she's alright."

"I don't see why I should allow it." Baraq said. He began rubbing his chin, then seemed to have a change of heart. "Then again, there could be a benefit to your going to visit her. Very well then. You may visit her, but only after you put on the dress. I want her to see you in your wedding gown. I want her to see what she can never have again. That would please me a great deal."

"I hate you!"

"Hate me all you want. After tonight, your hatred won't matter one bit. Put on the dress. I'll have one of the guards escort you to the dungeons."

He walked over to Lothier, his Chief Justicier who had been silently watching the events unfold. "Once Glinda and I are married, see to it that Elphaba is killed. I can't have her coming after me with some permanent transfiguration spell."

Lothier nodded.

Glinda was given the dress, and accessories. Baraq and all but one guard then left her alone in the room. She raised the dress up to look it over. Then she put it down on the floor next to her and began to weep again.

* * *

"Where is he?" Fiyero asked anxiously. He had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity for one of his men to return with news as to the welfare of the girls. 

After a while longer, the messenger appeared. "They've both been captured. Elphaba's been taken to the dungeons. He's forcing Glinda to marry him. The wedding is to take place in the Great Hall in just a couple of hours." The man said.

"A couple of hours? That doesn't give us much time." Fiyero noted worriedly.

"Sorry it took so long to get the information to you. Our inside man was killed. Apparently Baraq knew who he was all along, and merely gave him the information he wanted us to have."

"So it was a trap." Fiyero noted. "How did we get the information on Elphaba and Glinda then?"

The man looked behind him and pointed to three men moving slowly in the distance. Iriiq was being supported by the other two men who were guiding him from the castle. "Some of our men stayed behind and went back to check on any survivors. He was the only one. All of Baraq's guards were in the next room. He overheard most of what took place before we extracted him. I'm sorry Fiyero. There were too many guards in the next room. We couldn't attempt to rescue the girls."

Fiyero acknowledged the messenger, thanked him, then walked over to Iriiq. "My friend, are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I'll head on over to Dr. Frinly's and have these wounds addressed." Iriiq replied.

Fiyero put his hand on Iriiq's shoulder. "I'm sorry this happened. We should have suspected something was up."

"Fiyero, those girls need you. You have to get them out of there." Iriiq grimaced as he spoke.

Fiyero nodded. "I intend to do just exactly that."

Supported by the two men, Iriiq was helped up onto his horse. He gave Fiyero one last glance. Fiyero acknowledged Iriiq with a wave, and Iriiq set off for the doctor's office.

"Alright men listen up." Fiyero started. "Elphaba and Glinda are being held prisoner. It is up to us to get them back safely. The Grimmerie is secondary right now. The girls are our main concern."

The men nodded in agreement.

"The backup plan is now in place. You need to make your way to the great hall, then standby for the signal. Solis will lead you there. Linc and Zeph will try help me get to the dungeons. Solis, you're in charge now. You know what to do."

Solis nodded. Fiyero took Linc and Zeph with him, grabbed a bottle of wine, and headed towards the front gate of the castle.

* * *

"Baraq, here's the book that Miss Glinda was carrying. What would you like me to do with it?" Lothier asked as he caught up with Baraq in the hallway outside his bedroom. 

"Just toss it on my cedar chest. I'll deal with it later." Baraq said dismissively.

"Sir?" Lothier was surprised that Baraq would be so cavalier with the Grimmerie after the attempted break-in.

Baraq noted Lothier's inquisitive tone. "It's a fake Lothier. A very aesthetically good forgery. There was no way I was going to risk actually putting the real Grimmerie in their hands. I had Veloc put this one together weeks ago."

"Amazing!" Lothier said as he looked the book over.

"It's a very clever forgery. The cover is excellent, but if Elphaba had taken the time to look at the contents of the pages, her trained eye would have eventually discovered that it was a fake. We just made up the chants. They're an ineffective collection of jumbled prattle. The real Grimmerie is being guarded in the Great Hall. I thought it appropriate to have it visible for the wedding." Baraq laughed at his cleverness. He never could resist the urge to brag.

"I'll put this one on the cedar chest." Lothier said. He bowed slightly before returning to the room.

* * *

Elphaba leaned against the wall of her dungeon. Her back was turned to the latticework of bars that confined her. Her ankles and wrists remained shackled, even though she was behind bars. Elphaba cursed the chains that confined her. The length of chain between her ankles barely afforded her the ablility to walk, and the vertical chain that lead from her ankles to her manacled wrists prevented her from lifting her hands above her waist. 

As she leaned against the wall, she tried desperately to formulate a plan of escape. However, she couldn't get her mind off of Glinda and her impending wedding to Baraq. It was driving her crazy. "Fiyero where are you?" she said to herself. He was her only hope now.

She looked down at her cuffs and yanked on the chains a couple of times to no avail. Suddenly, she heard the jingling of keys and the unlocking of a door. She turned around to see who was entering the dungeons. The door at the top of the stairs opened, and Glinda walked through with the gatekeeper close behind her.

Elphaba watched as Glinda descended the stairs in her wedding gown. It pained her heart to see her love looking so beautiful when that beauty was meant for someone else. She couldn't help the tears that arose.

The Dungeon Master lead Glinda to Elphaba's cell.

"Can you open the gate please?" Glinda asked.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. Baraq insists that the two of you be separated" he replied.

Glinda looked at Elphaba's chains. "Why is she still shackled? She's in a cell for cryin' out loud."

"Again Ma'am. Baraq'a orders."

Elphaba let a tear silently slide down her cheek.

"You have ten minutes." He said. He turned and ascended the stairs, locking the door behind him.

Glinda turned towards Elphaba who took small steps to the front of the cell.

"Oh Elphie. I'm so sorry about this."

Elphaba stopped at the edge of the cell, and rested her hands on the horizontal bar that was just about waist high. "Sweet Oz you're beautiful." She said wistfully.

Glinda removed her gloves, slipped her fingers between Elphaba's and held there.

"Glinda, don't do this. Not on my account. I'm not worth it. I don't matter now."

"Elphie, don't you see? You're the all that matters to me."

Elphaba looked at the floor and started to cry. Glinda moved her right hand to Elphaba's face, and lifted her head so that their eyes could meet.

"Elphie, you saved my life only a few days ago, and now I can return the favor. I love you, and I would do anything for you."

Glinda wiped the tears from Elphaba's face.

"Glinda, you don't owe me anything. I told you that. You can't go through with this. You can't."

"I have to go through with this. It's the only way." Glinda's blue eyes held to the teary brown ones in front of her. "Elphie, all that matters to me is that you're safe. As long as I know you're safe, I believe there's still a chance for us. I believe in you."

Elphaba shook her head. "What can I do? I'm manacled, and right now, I feel like my spirit is broken."

"I don't believe that. Not for one clock tick. The Elphaba I know never gives up. You'll find a way Elphie. You always do."

Elphaba reflexively tried to raise her arms, but was stopped by the tightened chain. "Damn it! I just want to touch your face." She said.

"Come down here." Glinda replied. She hiked up her dress slightly, and lowered herself to her knees.

Elphaba followed suit. Kneeling created enough slack in the chain to allow Elphaba to lift her hands level with her eyes. She put her hands through the metal bars as much as the unforgiving barricade would allow. Glinda moved forward and put her face in Elphaba's hands. Elphaba softly caressed her face, as Glinda melted into the touch. Glinda closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

Slowly, Glinda opened her eyes and covered Elphaba's hands with her own. They stared for a long moment before both impulsively moved together for a long kiss. Kissing through bars was uncomfortable, but it was all they had to hold onto.

The keys were heard opening the door to the dungeon. The women broke off their kiss, but maintained their eye contact.

Elphaba pleaded with Glinda one last time. "Don't Glinda. Please don't." she said softly.

"I'm sorry Elphie. It's the only way."

"Times up Ma'am" came the call from the top of the stairs.

Glinda and Elphaba stood up. Glinda cast one last, long glance at Elphaba before turning around and climbing the stairs. Elphaba watched silently as her love made her ascent and disappeared behind the door once again. She took a ragged breath. "Come on Fiyero. Please hurry!"


	10. Chapter 10

Final Chapter

Fiyero, Linc, and Zeph scouted the perimeter of the castle, which was now flooded with guards. The grate leading to the creek tunnel that they had previously had such easy access to was now kept company by no less than six sentinels. Guards were dotted along the outside of the castle walls, posted at every turn, and shift changes seemed to occur with great frequency. The three decided that the best approach was a direct one.

"Ok, you ready?" Fiyero asked.

Both Linc and Zeph confirmed their readiness.

"Alright, here's what we need to do. We need to work up the guards just enough to have them arrest me and take me to the dungeons. I don't want either of you to get arrested if you can help it. By the looks of things, Solis is going to need all the men he can get." Fiyero instructed.

Both men nodded affirmatively.

"Zeph, once they take me away, there's something I need you to do." Fiyero gave his last instructions to Zeph. "Is everything clear?" Fiyero asked.

"Very clear." Linc confirmed, while Zeph nodded in agreement.

Zeph opened the bottle of wine with the wine key he had tucked into his pocked. Although the wine had aleady been earmarked as a possible accessory for their backup plan, he secretly harbored the desire that such a fine vintage would not be required for this mission. He would rather savor the flavor later in some sort of toast of triumph rather than waste it as they were about to do. He mentally shrugged off the thought. It was for a good cause after all.

Each took a couple of swigs from the wine bottle, then threw a bit of the spirit on their clothing. They made their way to the front of the castle where two guards were posted at the entry. The men nodded to one another, then staggered their way towards the guards.

* * *

Solis had gathered his men around for some last minute instructions. "Alright men! We need to get to the great hall right away. Remember, no matter what happens, we are not to take action until we hear from Fiyero. Is that clear?" 

One of the men raised his hand.

"Yes, what is it?" Solis asked.

"What if Fiyero doesn't make it out of the dungeons? What if something goes wrong? Then what?"

"If it looks like Fiyero won't be around, then I'll make the call, but we absolutely must wait until the last possible moment to act. We need to take them completely off guard. Now get your uniforms on and fall in line. We need to get to the Great Hall as soon as possible.

* * *

Glinda was sitting in Baraq's bedroom. Finally able to manage her tears, she took a look around at what would soon be her new home. She loathed everything about the place. It wreaked with Baraq's vile essence. She didn't want to think about it. Instead, she turned her thoughts to her love. It hurt her to think of her Elphie so cruelly chained in that dark dungeon. _'Sweet Oz, hasn't she been through enough?' _Glinda thought sadly. Her mind started to replay the events of the last few days. It wasn't that long ago that her world had changed forever with the discovery that Elphaba was alive. She had been thrilled and hurt at the same time, but the hurt easily gave way as she realized what it meant to have her Elphie back again. Then the events in the library that almost took Elphie away from her. It was such an emotionally draining time, but Elphie had fought through it. She fought through it, and eventually confessed her love to Glinda. The memory made Glinda smile and even laugh a little when she thought about how she had mistaken the conversation as leading up to a rejection. How foolish she must've seemed. _'Elphie loves me. She's loved me all along.' _Glinda thought, smiling wider. In her wildest dreams, she never thought that the scenario of her and Elphie being together would ever really come true, but it had. 

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

The knocks on the door pulled Glinda out of her reverie. A key was inserted into the keyhole and Lothier entered the bedroom. "Miss Glinda, it's time."

* * *

Fiyero stumbled towards the first guard. "Nithe night ithn't it?" he said, intentionally slurring his speech, then putting his arm around the sentry. 

"Get away from me you drunk!" the first guard replied, pushing Fiyero to the floor. "A stinkin' drunk like you could be arrested for disorderly conduct. If you don't want to get thrown in the dungeons, I suggest you and your intoxicated buddies move along."

Linc and Zeph started play fighting in front of the second guard, pushing one another lightly. They accompanied the pushing with a light argument about a fictional girlfriend. The argument became more aggressive with Linc and Zeph shouting at one another until Linc pushed Zeph directly into the second guard.

"HEY!" the second guard yelled. "You inebriated idiots need to leave right now or we'll lock you up."

'_Perfect!'_ Fiyero thought. "Come on, their justht having thome fun." He garbled. The he stumbled into the second guard, causing him to fall down.

"That's it!" said the first guard with obvious irritation. "You guys are going to the lockup." He grabbed Fiyero who didn't struggle. The second guard tried to grab Linc and Zeph, but they quickly found their bearings, turned around and ran the other direction, leaving Fiyero in custody. Their mission was accomplished rather easily. Now they just hoped that Fiyero would remain safe while they continued on to help Solis. Zeph also needed to take care of one more detail for Fiyero, and that's where he headed first.

* * *

Elphaba was pacing back and forth as much as her chains would allow. She was becoming increasingly agitated waiting for something….anything to happen. She didn't know what time it was, but surely a couple of hours had passed since Glinda had left the dungeons. _'That wedding could already be taking place. I need to get out of here.' _She thought. 

Elphaba stopped pacing and began to concentrate. She tried reaching back into her memory for some chant, some spell that might be able to break the chains that bound her. She didn't even know if she was capable of magic anymore. It had been so long since she had relied on it, and it now felt like a lost art. "Ah tay ahtem nah veh nahmen." Elphaba repeated the chant three times, moving her fingers and directing them at the chains around her ankles. "Ah tay ahtem nah veh NAHMEN!" A large spark flew from Elphaba's fingertips leaving a trail of energy directly from them to her ankles. An aura of blue and white surrounded her ankles, and Elphaba widened her eyes, daring to hope. The aura of blue and white light grew stronger and more intense. Brighter and brighter then finally a burst of energy exploded from her ankles back up to her fingertips. The explosion felt like a shocking current blasting her fingers, engulfing her palms and shooting up through her arms. She broke off the spell at the painful outburst, and slumped her shoulders at her latest defeat. Her magic had failed her. She was definitely out of practice. The last time she felt a shock like that she had tried to take Nessa's ruby slippers away from Dorothy. That was extremely unpleasant. _'How am I going to get out of here?' _she thought.

Only moments later, she heared jingling keys, and the door to the dungeon unlock once again.

"Let go of me you old windbag." The prisoner yelled.

Elphaba recognized the voice as belonging to Fiyero. She walked to the front of the cell to see what was going on.

"Shut up and keep walking. You're pathetic. Whoever heard of a drunk scarecrow anyway?" The Dungeon Master said with obvious irriation.

Fiyero was being escorted down the stairs by the Dungeon Master. The he had Fiyero by the collar. As they descended Fiyero spotted Elphaba and gave her a wink. Elphaba furrowed her brows, but kept watching. As the Dungeon Master ushered a 'drunk' Fiyero down the stairs, Fiyero motioned with his eyes for Elphaba to check out the man's belt. The keys were dangling from the belt, and Elphaba had an idea what Fiyero was trying to tell her.

The men came even with Elphaba's cell. Suddenly, a very sober Fiyero turned and swung his fist at a very surprised and unprepared man. Fiyero pushed him backwards towards Elphaba's cell and pinned him against the bars. Elphaba quickly extracted the keys from the distracted man's belt and began searching for the one that unlocked her shackles.

The Dungeon Master regained his comportment and began fighting back against Fiyero. Fiyero dodged the attempted blows dished out by the Dungeon Master. It was instantly apparent that the man was not a fighter. He knew it as well, and started yelling for the other guards as he struggled with Fiyero.

"Elphaba hurry!" Fiyero yelled.

Elphaba was still trying keys on her lock. Two more guards descended the stairs to aid the Dungeon Master.

"Elphaba, I could really use your help right about now."

Fiyero block the guards incoming blows, and connected with his own. He didn't know how long he could hold off three men. "ELPHABA!"

Elphaba found the key to her shackles. She rushed to unlock them. After freeing her arms and legs, she searched for the key to her cell. Fiyero was beginning to falter. One guard grabbed his arms holding them behind him. Another came up to deliver a blow to the now defenseless scarecrow. Just as he prepared to bring his fist down on Fiyero, Elphaba unlocked her cell, ran out, and delivered a swift kick to the guard's midsection sending him backwards. Fiyero freed himself from the first guard's grip and back-handed him, sending him reeling towards the ground. Elphaba whirled around and caught the second guard squarely in the jaw with her boot. He was sent sprawling to the floor, unconscious. The Dungeon Master rushed Elphaba who ducked down and sent the man somersaulting over her head, directly into her cell. She grabbed the shackles, closed the door behind him and locked it with the key that was still positioned in the keyhole.

Fiyero looked around at the unconscious men, then at the Dungeon Master who was still lying on the floor of the cell, dazed and confused.

"What took you so long?" Elphaba said with a smile.

Fiyero just rolled his eyes, and gave Elphaba a hug. "What took ME so long? What took YOU so long? I could have really been hurt there. I was outnumbered you know."

"Oh what are you so worried about? You're a scarecrow. The most they could've done was beat the stuffing out of you." Elphaba said sarcastically.

"Ooooh, very funny." Fiyero replied. He motioned to the other two men still lying on the floor. "Come on, let's get these other two in a cell."

They dragged both men into their own cell, and locked the doors.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Elphaba said. She pulled the key to the shackles off of the keyring and tossed the rest of the keys to the far end of the floor as they made their way out of the dungeons.

* * *

The wedding ritual had already started in the great hall. Lothier had placed the Grimmerie on a stand just in front of where the bride and groom were to seal their union, and took his place as Baraq's right hand man. Glinda was escorted up the aisle by one of Baraq's men past two rows of guards that flanked each side of the aisle. The vicar employed by Baraq and had no sympathy for Glinda's plight. Baraq paid handsomely for his services, and he was more than happy to oblige and remain ignorant. He started the ceremony hastily, as Baraq had directed. 

Glinda had no idea how many clock ticks had passed before it came to the part where she had to recite her vows. Her vows were written for her, of course. Saying those words to Baraq made her sick. The evil look in his eyes, as he knew his victory was near, repulsed her. And then the words came.

"If there is anyone present who has just cause to stop the coming together of these two people, let him step forward now." The vicar said.

Baraq grinned knowing that none of his guards would dare step forward. Glinda looked around with just the slightest hope that someone, anyone would speak up. Some of the guards in the second row moved slightly giving Glinda hope that someone would take a stand. No one did.

"Very well then." The Vicar continued. "By the laws of this land….."

"STOP THE WEDDING!" Elphaba yelled as her and Fiyero busted through the large double doors into the great hall.

Baraq turned around in disbelief. "YOU!" He said incredulously.

Glinda smiled widely seeing Fiyero and Elphaba. "ELPHIE! FIYERO!"

"GUARDS! GET THEM!" Baraq yelled.

The first row of guards prepared to attack Elphaba and Fiyero, but just as they readied their weapons, Fiyero gave the command. "GET THEM MEN!"

The second row of guards shed their uniform coats and shakos. It was the Resistance. Fiyero's men had earlier commandeered the guard's uniforms thanks to their now deceased inside man. Within moments, the guards and resistance fighters were engaged in battle. The sounds of metal upon metal filled the hall as swords furiously connected.

Baraq was incensed. He ran to the pedestal stand, grabbed the Grimmerie, and ran for the exit, trying to secure his escape. Elphaba spotted him, and ran after him. Glinda started to run after Elphaba when she was called back by Fiyero.

"GLINDA!" he yelled.

Glinda stopped and turned towards Fiyero. He waved Zeph over who ran quickly with an item covered by a long cloth. Fiyero hurriedly took the item from Zeph, opened the cloth and extracted one very glittery wand. He had Zeph retrieve it from its hiding place in the saddlebag of Elphaba's horse, knowing that they may very well need it. He tossed it through the air to Glinda who grabbed it expertly. She gave Fiyero and appreciative nod, and ran after Elphaba and Baraq who had a big head start on her now. Fiyero stayed back and joined his men against the guards.

Elphaba chased Baraq through the door, down the hallway, around the corner and into the armory. Baraq had made a mistake going in there and he knew it. There was only one way in or out. It did, however, contain a cache of weapons that he thought he could use against the green woman hunting him down if he needed to. He placed the Grimmerie on a nearby table as Elphaba ran into the room. Upon seeing her entry, he quickly opened the Grimmerie and started reciting a chant that would turn Elphaba into some harmless critter. He could have used the same chant as before, but it was only temporary, and he needed something permanent against this woman.

Elphaba's eyes widened when she saw what Baraq was attempting. She knew she couldn't defend herself. Not now. Baraq recited the spell, motioning his arms expertly. He was too far away for Elphaba to reach him before the spell was complete, and retreating wouldn't save her now. She just stood there, defenseless as Baraq completed his spell. His final words, his final arm motions. Once the spells were cast, they were irreversible. Baraq read the last word, and thrust his arms out towards Elphaba who never moved in response.

Baraq's eyes were wide with disbelief when he saw what his spell had produced. Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Elphaba still stood before him, looking herself over and making sure she was still intact. "But how?" he said out loud.

"Don't you recognize your own handiwork?" Came a familiar voice. Lothier entered the room, having quickly followed Baraq and Elphaba out of the Great Hall. "I switched the books. You're reading from the fake Grimmerie."

"YOU!" Baraq yelled angrily. "Traitor!"

"Yes, a traitor." Lothier said with disgust. "I put up with you for years, idly standing by while you treated your staff and your supposed friends with complete disrespect and hostility. You used people and Animals to practice your spells, and you never cared when something went wrong. You paid me well, so I stayed on, and that's a flaw in my own character that I regret, but once I saw what you did to those women, especially this one.." he motioned towards Elphaba "I decided that I could no longer wallow in ignorance. I couldn't stand by and watch you become the new Wizard of Oz. You had to be stopped."

Baraq was infuriated. He raised his hands and started uttering the chant he had used against Elphaba earlier, intending to turn it on Lothier this time. Elphaba intuited what was about to happen and started running towards Baraq, but Baraq had completed his sequence sending Lothier reeling in pain. The spell was short-lived however. Initially distracted by the intensity of his focus on Lothier, Baraq saw Elphaba coming and broke off his attack. There was no time to produce another spell to stop the green woman. Quickly, he grabbed a spear off of it's rack and rushed towards Elphaba. She sidestepped his attempted thrust, and ran towards the rack herself. Extracting her own weapon, she turned to face him.

Baraq brought his spear over his head and sliced it down towards Elphaba. She blocked the blow, holding her spear horizontally. Baraq retaliated by trying to swipe at her legs, but Elphaba leaped over the attempt. The two traded blows, thrusting , swinging and blocking furiously. Elphaba took a more defensive posture. Baraq was good. Possibly better than she was. She would have to hold him off and wait for a mistake. Unfortunately, the mistake was hers.

Glinda rounded the corner just in time to see Baraq strike a blow that knocked the spear out of Elphaba's hands. He swung his weapon striking Elphaba in the gut, effectively doubling her over and sending her to her knees. Another swing from Baraq connected with Elphaba's jaw, sending her sprawling backwards.

"NO!" Glinda yelled.

Baraq pulled his spear up over his head, preparing for the final strike. Just as he was about to strike the blow, Glinda waved her wand and directed the spell towards Baraq. At that moment, his spear turned into a bouquet of pink flowers. A surprised Baraq looked at his bouquet, and furiously slammed them to the ground. He turned his head in Glinda's direction, staring at her with an innate fury. Glinda just raised her head and smiled haughtily in triumph.

Elphaba took advantage of the distraction. She brought her leg up and swiftly kicked Baraq in the stomach, sending him reeling backwards. That allowed her time to quickly get to her feet and retrieved her weapon. Baraq had just enough time to look up and see the rage in Elphaba's eyes as she swung the blunt end of her spear down, cracking him over the head. The blow sent Baraq sprawling on the floor. Elphaba approached him again as he started to rise. She kicked him in the ribs, sending him to the floor once again. All the anger that she felt for what he did to Glinda was building up inside. Elphaba struck Baraq again… _'I told him I wasn't interested.'_ and again… _'He started becoming more forceful' _and again…._'I ran from the house screaming'…_and again…._'He ripped my dress.'_ Each blow was becoming harder and more furious as she pictured a terrified Glinda confronting this man. _'He tried to force himself on me.' _Elphaba struck him more and more forcefully with each swing. Baraq was nearly unconscious from the attack.

Glinda ran to Elphaba sensing that her love was losing control. "Elphie stop!" she pleaded.

Elphaba raised her weapon over her head. This time, she turned the pointed end of the spear towards Baraq. The world was tuned out. Her eyes burned with hatred, and all she saw was the man who had attacked her love. She prepared to plunge the spear into Baraq's chest when Glinda intercepted her arm.

"Elphie stop! Don't do this. You're not like him." Glinda pleaded. She knew that Elphaba was on the edge of losing herself, and if she didn't intervene, the green woman would pass the point of no return.

Glinda could see her lover's crazed eyes and it scared her. She gently put her hand on Elphaba's cheek, willing her to refocus. The sensation of Glinda's touch on her cheek started to bring Elphaba back. Her arms were still positioned to strike Baraq.

At that moment, Fiyero and a few of his men ran into the room.

"Elphie, look at me." Glinda implored.

Elphaba, motionless still maintained her focus on Baraq. He was now recovering and cowering beneath her.

"Elphie, look at me!" Glinda repeated, more emphatically this time. Elphaba slowly took her eyes off of Baraq and turned her attention towards Glinda. The rage slowly melted, replaced by a soft, soulful expression. Tears formed in Elphaba's eyes. Glinda gradually pulled Elphaba's arms downward, bringing her lover back from her anger filled state. Elphaba dropped her spear to the ground, as Fiyero and his men ran over to place Baraq in custody.

Fiyero took the shackles that he and Elphaba had removed from the dungeons and held them up for Baraq to see. "Recognize these?" he said as he secured the ankles and wrists.

The women never took their eyes off one another. Glinda brought her hand down from Elphaba's cheek. She slid her hand down her love's shoulder, over her biceps, and down her arm until she reached the hand that she delicately placed in her own.

"It's over sweetness." Glinda said. "He has no power over either of us anymore."

Baraq was forced to his knees. "Is that what you think?" he said in a sinister tone.

Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero just looked at him.

"Remember I said that I had men in Gillikin. If they don't hear from me in two days, they'll spread the word that Elphaba is alive, and that YOU Glinda, have been helping her."

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda gasped.

Elphaba stepped forward. "I don't believe you."

Baraq shrugged his shoulders. "There is one way to avoid the witch hunt that's sure to ensue. Let me go. I'll leave The Glikkus and head to Quox. I promise I'll leave Glinda alone, and yield possession of the Grimmerie without incident."

Elphaba looked at Glinda. She could see the anger burning in Glinda's eyes at his preposterous suggestion. With nothing more than a glance and a nod, Elphaba silently gave Glinda permission to exercise her free will. Glinda walked over to Baraq. He smiled arrogantly at her, expecting her to acquiesce to his wishes. Instead he was greeted with a sharp kick to the head, courtesy the blonde woman. The blow knocked Baraq out. Fiyero and Elphaba snickered.

"I'll bet that felt good." Elphaba noted.

"Actually, it did." Glinda confirmed.

Elphaba walked over and took the blonde into her arms.

Fiyero, sensing a moment between the two women, hurried his men and the unconscious Baraq out of the room. Lothier followed under his own power.

The women held tightly to one another, relieved that the ordeal was over, and that they had both come through it ok.

"Glinda I'm sorry. Back there, all I could think about was how he hurt you. I was enraged. I lost control."

"It's ok. It's all over now, and you're here, safe and sound. That's all I care about."

Elphaba and Glinda embraced one another for a long moment with Glinda burying her head in Elphaba's chest. Elphaba looked up at the table where Baraq had placed the fake Grimmerie. The women broke off the embrace, but kept one arm around each other as they walked silently towards the table.

"Whoever that man was that left here with the others, we need to thank him." Elphaba said.

"Why? For what?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba motioned towards the faux Grimmerie. "This book is apparently a fake. Just an excellent forgery. He switched it with the real Grimmerie. Baraq tried to use it against me, but his attempt failed." She looked at Glinda. "By the way, thank you for saving me back there. I guess it was a good thing you brought your wand."

Glinda beamed. "I told you we would need it. I just wish I had thought to outfit him in a pink dress before they left."

"Ugh!" Elphaba replied. "Pink definitely does not go good with everything."

Glinda chuckled. "Maybe not, but it would have been fun."

The women laughed lightly.

"It really is over isn't it?" Glinda asked rhetorically.

Elphaba sighed, thinking about Baraq's threat to reveal her secret. They only had two days to prevent it if it was indeed true that he still had men stationed in Glinda's home town. Glinda kept her arm around Elphaba's waist as the women started their retreat from the armory.

"Elphie, I need to go back to Baraq's room."

Elphaba looked at Glinda incredulously. "What in Oz for?" she asked.

"Well, I found the necklace you gave me. Baraq had it all along, as well as another bracelet of mine. I spotted them on the cedar chest as we were leaving."

"Is that what you went back for?" Elphaba asked. "Glinda, I told you I'd get you a new necklace."

"I don't want a new necklace. I want that one. That was the first one you gave me, and it holds a special meaning for me."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Come on, let's go."

On their way back to Baraq's room, they ran into Lothier again.

"Hey listen Mister….." Elphaba began.

"Lothier. My name is Lothier."

"Mr. Lothier. I wanted to thank you for what you did, switching those books. Who knows what form I'd have right now if he'd had the actual book."

Lothier nodded. "You'll fnd the real item in the wall safe back in the bedroom." He said, extracting the key to the safe and handing it to Elphaba.

"Thank you again." She said, holding up the key.

"Yes thank you Lothier." Glinda added. "You've helped us tremendously."

The women continued towards the bedroom. Upon entering, Glinda immediately retrieved her necklace and bracelet while Elphaba set out to reclaim the Grimmerie.

Glinda came into the small room and put her arm around Elphaba's waist as she opened the safe. Elphaba opened the door to the safe, revealing the Grimmerie within. She put her arm around Glinda's shoulder and just stared at the book for a few moments. Finally, lifting her arm from around Glinda's shoulder, she allowed herself to pick up the book at last. She hadn't held the book in over six years. Not since she gave it to Glinda all those years ago. Holding the book to her body, Elphaba shot a broad smile at Glinda who smiled back.

* * *

The ride back to the safe house was a slow one. Elphaba deliberately drew it out as long as she could while Glinda kept her arms wrapped tightly around her love's waist. There wasn't much conversation. The two women were just enjoying being with one another. Elphaba had ditched her cloak for the return trip. There was no point in it now. She had been seen. The word was bound to get out soon, even if Baraq didn't hold true to his threat. 

When they reached the safe house, Elphaba slid off her horse, and helped Glinda down. Glinda slid down, directly into Elphaba's arms and the women held each other for a moment. Elphaba looked up to the sky and turned her attention towards the slightly waning moon. Glinda looked up as well.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Glinda replied.

Elphaba continued to stare at the moon. "On even the clearest night, with the brightest moonlight, and a thousand stars sparkling in the sky, their beauty could never compare to the beauty I see before me right now." She said looking directly at Glinda. Glinda's looked at Elphaba and met her adoring eyes.

"I love you Elphie."

"I love you too."

The women kissed lightly, then held hands as they walked inside the safe house and carried the Grimmerie back to their room. Elphaba started a fire as Glinda got ready for bed. The two were silent, both pensively thinking about the events of the last few days. Elphaba knew that Glinda would have to return to Oz in the morning with the Grimmerie. She didn't want to think about being separated from her love.

Glinda was thinking the same thing. She wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, but she knew that being apart from Elphaba for even a moment was something that she didn't want to face.

Elphaba finished making the fire, then got ready for bed. Once both women had dressed in their bed clothes, she walked towards Glinda and pulled her into an embrace. All Elphaba wanted at that moment was to shower Glinda with every ounce of love she had in her body. The women mildly separated and stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, taking the time to caress each other's faces, arms, neck, back and shoulders. Elphaba had her left arm around Glinda's shoulder, then took her right hand and gently ran the back of her fingers across Glinda's cheek, turning her hand over at the hairline and running her fingers through the curly, golden locks. She felt the intense emotions building up inside of her, and leaned down to capture Glinda's lips. Glinda moaned softly as she felt Elphaba's tongue join with hers. Their tongues gently explored one another and danced softly in their mouths as their lips softly pulled at one another. They kissed deeply and softly over and over again until Elphaba progressed down Glinda's neck. Using her finger to pull Glinda's shirt collar back, Elphaba moved her kissed to Glinda's shoulder.

"Let's get rid of this." Elphaba whispered, as she helped Glinda remove her night shirt.

Glinda complied, then reciprocated the action with Elphaba. The women kissed passionately and fervently, falling softly onto their bed. Elphaba positioned herself over Glinda, and the women continued kissing each other deeply and profoundly. Glinda closed her eyes, feeling Elphaba's tongue on her neck and collarbone. She ran her hands over Elphaba's back, softly massaging the green woman with love and affection. Elphaba moved back up to take Glinda's lips into her own once again. The women kissed so softly, so deeply and so slowly that Glinda thought she would burst from the emotions building up inside of her. She didn't want this moment to ever end. She wanted to keep it bottled up forever and stay with Elphaba just like this. If she could use her wand to stop the clock ticks, she would do it in a heartbeat.

The women continued kissing slowly, deeply and softly. Their last night together was filled with tenderness, passion, heat and emotion. No love could have possibly been more intense or heartfelt. They made love all night until exhaustion took over just before dawn, and they fell asleep intertwined with one another.

Morning came much too soon for Elphaba. It was the first time since they had been reunited that she had woken up before Glinda. Elphaba just stared at the sleeping blonde, noting how beautiful and peaceful she looked. She wanted to capture that moment in her mind, remember Glinda just like this and keep it with her until she could see her love again.

After a long while, Elphaba gently woke Glinda up, placing light kisses on her cheek.

"Good morning beautiful." She whispered while continuing to plant kisses on the blonde's cheek and neck.

Glinda smiled at the wake up call. "Mmmm. What a wonderful way to wake up." She said sleepily.

"Well, I learned from an expert." Elphaba replied quietly. She kissed Glinda on the lips where they lingered for a long moment before reluctantly parting. "Come on, you need to get ready to go."

Glinda frowned at the suggestion, but forced herself to get up and get ready.

Glinda readied herself slowly, but eventually finished and was ready to leave. She grabbed her necklace and bracelet from the top of the bureau and walked over to Elphaba for some help. "Elphie, will you help me put this on?" She asked, holding out the necklace.

Elphaba smiled and took the necklace from Glinda as the blonde woman turned around and held up her hair. Elphaba placed the necklace around Glinda, clasped it together, then kissed the back of Glinda's neck as she slid her arms down and around her love. Glinda melted into Elphie's embrace, leaning back into the green woman and allowing her to place more kisses on her neck and jaw. Slowly, she turned around to face Elphie and the women kissed again.

Glinda pulled back slightly with a sly smile on her face.

"What?" Elphaba said with a suspicious smile. Glinda had a look that said she was up to something.

"I told you how much it meant to me that you gave me this necklace." Glinda replied.

Elphaba just continued to look at Glinda.

"Well, I wanted to give you something in return." Glinda continued. She held up her gold bracelet. "I bought this in the Emerald City one day. I was thinking about you being gone, feeling sorry for myself because you were no longer around, and being in the Emerald City just made things worse because that's where all the problems really started."

Elphaba felt a twinge of sadness for what she had put Glinda through.

"Anyway, whenever I feel sad, something that tends to put me in better spirits is to go shopping."

Elphaba smiled at the blonde's penchant for shopping. Some things never changed.

"Well, I saw this and I just had to have it. Look at how it shines. No matter what it's been though, it always seems to come out with the same brightness and shine. Just like you Elphie. Look at you. Look at what you've been though, yet here you are, shining through in spite of everything."

Elphaba felt slightly embarrassed at the compliment. At that moment, Glinda lifted Elphaba's right hand. She took the bracelet, wrapped it around the green wrist, clasped it together, then lightly kissed the bracelet and the wrist it covered.

Elphaba was stunned. No one had ever given her a gift like this before. She stared at the bracelet as tears began to form in her eyes. "Glinda, I don't know what to say." She stated as she rubbed her left hand over the wrist and bracelet.

"You don't need to say a thing Elphie. I love you and want you to have it."

Elphaba shook her head. "I love you too. I love you so much." She gathered up the blonde woman in her arms and gave her a long, deep, passionate kiss.

When the women parted, they stared at each other trying to memorize every aspect of each other's face to last them while they were separated.

"Don't move." Elphaba whispered. "I want to remember you just like this."

Glinda smiled. "Elphie, you just couldn't be sweetlier."

Elphaba laughed at the Glinda-ism. "Come on, you need to go."

Elphaba placed the Grimmerie in Glinda's hands, then walked her outside where they met up with Fiyero.

Glinda handed the Grimmerie back to Elphaba for a moment, then wrapped her arms around Fiyero. "Goodbye Fiyero. Thank you so much. For everything."

"Thank you Glinda. Take care of yourself, and hurry back."

"Oh I will, you can count on that." She looked at Elphaba lovingly. "I have every incentive to get back as soon as possible." They hugged one last time.

Glinda walked back over to Elphaba who tried her best to smile. But it was a sad smile, and Glinda could see the pain in Elphaba's eyes.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Glinda said.

"I know. I'll just be missing you until then." Elphaba replied. She wrapped her free arm around Glinda and gave her love one last goodbye kiss. When the kiss ended, it was all Elphaba could do to keep from crying.

Glinda struggled with the same emotions as she took the Grimmerie back from Elphaba. The women kept eye contact while Glinda stepped back from Elphaba. "I love you." Glinda silently mouthed her affections to Elphaba one more time.

"I love you." Elphaba silently mouthed back to her lover.

Glinda waved her wand and instantly she was bubbling her way back to Oz.

Fiyero walked over to Elphaba and placed his arm around her. "She'll be back soon." He said.

"I know." Replied Elphaba as she watched the bubble disappear over the horizon. "and I'll be right here waiting."

THE END

_**A/N – Thank you to everyone for the positive reviews and e-mails I received regarding this story. This was my first attempt at a Wicked Fic, and it was an interesting experience. I haven't decided whether or not to write a sequel, but I've planted enough seeds for one in this story if I do decide to tackle it. I'm leaning towards doing it simply because I had fun with this one. We'll see. I might make it an interactive story where the readers determine the direction of the story. Any thoughts?**_


End file.
